Regina Mills , Emma Swan et la SSMSAS
by Alogin
Summary: Storybrooke est devenu une ville tranquille depuis quelques années , mais un événement imprévu va venir perturber le calme de la petite ville portuaire et radicalement changer l'amitié déjà ambigue d'Emma Swan et de Regina Mills.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis : Storybrooke est devenu une ville tranquille depuis quelques années , mais un événement imprévu va venir perturber le calme de la petite ville portuaire et radicalement l'amitié déjà ambiguë d'Emma Swan et de Regina Mills.**

**Rien ne m'appartient évidemment .**

**Cette Fanfiction devrait comporter 4 chapitres (et un epilogue )d'un peu pres 5000 mots chacun .Je m'essaye disons a un nouveau style d'ecriture un peu plus humouristique et original dites moi ce que vous en pensez .**

**Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ca me fait toujours plaisir et ca me motive enormement .**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et notamment le manque d'accent mais j'ai du écrire ceci avec un clavier américain car j'etais a l'étranger pendant plus de 6 mois .**

**J ai commencé a ecrire ca au debut de la saison 3B , dans cette histoire Neal est toujours vivant mais mentionné qu'une seule fois alors cela n'a surement pas grande importance .**

Chapitre 1 : Et tout commenca comme ca ...

Le jeune homme soupira de frustration pour la 3eme fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la cave glauque qui leurs servait de repère .

Comme si les costumes ridicules et les pseudonymes plus étranges les uns que les autres ne suffisaient pas il fallait aussi que cet endroit sente l urine et la moisissure ?

Non vraiment , le Société Secrète des Mages et Sorcières Anonymes de Storybrooke ( le SSMSAS , un nom qui conviendrait plus a une compagnie d assurance qu a une bande d'hors la loi pratiquant la Magie illégalement ) était le seul endroit ou toutes personnes dotés d un quelconque pouvoir surnaturel pouvaient encore s entrainer .

En tant que Consultante officielle des problèmes Relié a la Magie , Regina Mills , Ex Evil Queen , Ex Maire tyrannique et ex meurtrière hystérique était jusque a lors la dernière personne ayant le droit d utiliser la Magie légalement en ville et seulement pour parer une quelconque menace qui mettrait en péril la sécurité des habitants de Storybrooke ou leurs identités secretes .Globalement le seul sort que l ancien despote avait pu performer ces 4 dernières annees , c était le sortilège d oubli sur des touristes ayant croisé Ruby un soir de pleine lune , ou qui avaient entendu une conversation privée chez Granny .

Pour résumé la Magie était illégale mais pourtant il restait quelques personnes qui la pratiquaient en secret dans le sous sol d une vieille usine desafecté pres du port .

Pour la plupart ce sont des fées qui ont du mal a vivre sans leurs precieuses poussieres , un vieillard , Baba Yaga qui bien qu elle porte un capuchon ridicule et violet est reconnaissable a sa posture et a sa gouaille .Et puis il y avait lui , un jeune homme plus ou moins comme les autres. Ils sont 12 en tous et ca faisait deja 5 mois qu'ils s'entrenaient . Et franchement ils deviennaient plutot bons et ca en deviennait frustrant de ne pouvoir utiliser ces pouvoirs que entre ces 4 murs alors qu avant la ville etait le theatre de formidables batailles , eux aussi voulaient etre des heros . Cette frustration qui devenait vraiment inssuportable a la longue allait causer le plus grand capharnaüm que Storybrooke avait connu depuis des années.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Emma Swan n 'etait jamais vraiment reste tranquille jusqu a ce jour . Aussi loin qu elle s en souvienne la jeune femme n avait jamais connu la tranquilité avant Storybrooke .

Que personne ne fasse d erreur , il y a encore quelques annees de ca la ville regorgeait de trolls , d'harpies , de chimeres et ce genre de creature dont l'apparence douteuse n avait d'egal que leurs odeurs .

Seulement voila maintenant tout etait plus ou moins normal a Storybrooke ( du moins le plus normal possible quand vous soupconnez votre voisin de palier de detourner de la poudre de fée pour la vendre aux garcons perdus ).

Snow White est une mere de famille ordinaire , excepté le fait que sa nouvelle meilleure amie soit une musaraigne ,Granny est juste une vieille dame a la gachette facile et Aladin est juste un etudiant en galere parmis tant d'autres .Bien qu'il reste de la magie en ville tout le monde s'etaient plus ou moins mis d accord pour l'utiliser le moins possible maintenant que les « autres » (les gens normaux , ceux qui ne sortent pas d un livre de conte de fée ) pouvaient visiter la charmante bourgade de Storybrooke , il etait preferable de cacher l aspect surnaturel de la ville ,cependant personne ne restait jamais bien longtemps , Leroy prenait generalement un malin plaisir a effrayer les etrangers .

Regina etait la seule encore capable d utiliser la magie et c etait seulement pour des occasions exceptionelle .Tout du moins c etait la version officielle .

Tout ca pour dire qu Emma Swan s ennuyait , elle regrettait presque le temps beni ou Regina etait encore l Evil Queen et non pas une Mairesse reformée , toujours aussi inssuportable et exasperante , mais toujours doté d 'un posterieur plutôt (tres)agreable a regarder .

Henry avait desormais 16 ans et il passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis , n etant plus vraiment interesse pour passer du temps avec l une de ses mamans .

Mary Margaret et David croulaient sous les couches culottes et meme si Emma et ses parents se retrouvaient chaque semaine pour un diner de famille , ils ne passaient plus autant de temps ensemble et si le Sheriff etait honnête c est parce qu elle avait sérieusement passer l age de baby-sitter .

Pour résumer la vie D Emma était trépidante avant et maintenant … plus tellement .

Heureusement il y avait encore des choses a faire pour égayer son quotidien . Ennuyer Regina , se disputer avec Regina , faire des leçons de magie "interdites" avec Regina , Ecouter Regina se plaindre .

Parce que bizarrement les deux femmes passaient le plus clairs de leurs temps ensemble .Malgré leur differences maintenant elles etaient devenus amies . Vraiment amies .Pas officiellement bien sur et aucune des deux ne l'avouerait devant l'autre , elles preferaient se decrire comme « Meilleures ennemies « et pretendaient etre forcé de se cotoyer pour le bien de leurs fils .Le vendredi soirs ils leurs arrivaient d abuser un peu du cidre ,c est vrai ,et depuis que Regina lui avait confessé qu elle aussi s ennuyait a mourir ( et elle était deja restée 28 ans figée dans le temps c est dire ) parfois pour s occuper elles créaient des problèmes , ou plutot elles jouaient des mauvais tours aux habitants qu elles aimaient le moins , a part Mary Margaret car Emma avait posé son Veto au grand mecontentement de la jolie brune .

Ca n avait rien de maléfique vraiment, mais disons que voir Whale mouiller son pantalon? Emma ne s en lasserait jamais . Certes elles ne sont pas passé loin du meurtre ( ce n était meme pas intentionnel et ce n'était qu'une fois) mais Jefferson avait bien failli s étouffer devant elles si David ne l avait pas secouru en lui donnant de grandes tapes dans le dos .

Et puis vraiment personne ne s en rendait compte alors il n y avait pas vraiment de mal , et puis c etait agreable de voir Regina rire , autre que son rire de multi-meutriere psychopate cela va sans dire , elle est vraiment belle Regina , et Emma mentirait si elle n avait pas deja pensé a franchir le pas et devenir un peu plus qu Amie avec elle .

Mais c etait absurde , et stupide , et embarassant , et seulement dans son imagination .

Certes , elles flirtaient un peu , du moins le sheriff l'interpretait comme ca , mais ca s arretait la , c etait un jeu comme un autre . Apres une breve relation avec Neal , Emma ne s etait jamais remis avec personne , Hook avait bien insisté mais son manque d hygiene evident , son alcoolisme et le fait qu apparament il ne possedait vraiment qu une seule tenue avait eu raison de son coup de coeur du Pays Imaginaire .

Regina c'etait different ,cela faisait des années qu elle se connaissaient , qu elles partagaient des regards , qu elles se comprenaient et vraiment Emma ne voyait pas les choses changer .

Et pourtant en l'espace de quelques jours Storybrooke et sa relation avec la mere adoptive de son fils allait changer du tout au tout .

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

20 mai 2017 11h du matin:

Si vous demandiez a Regina Mills quand commenca vraiment toute l'histoire , elle vous repondrais qu'un an auparavant quasiment jour pour jour toute cette tragedie s'etait mise en marche, L'ancien Maire etait une femme précise et organisé et lorsqu'elle vit arriver un petit homme grassouillet accompagné d'un grand brun a la barbe boheme muni d'un appareil photo au debut du printemps 2016 ,elle eut un mauvais pressentiment .

Quand elle appris qu'il etait un journaliste listant les endroits les plus calmes pour se ressourcer aux Etats unis ce pressentiment fut confirmé .

Et un an plus tard , en mai 2017 , le nombre de visiteur passant par Storybrooke avait deja triplé ,et Regina Mills n'aimait pas vraiment les gens , elle avait deja eu assez de mal a supporter ceux qu'elle avait amené avec elle a Storybrooke ce serait beaucoup trop lui demander que de tolerer des etrangers .

Lorsqu elle avait fait part de ses soucis a Emma , le sheriff , comme a son habitude s'etait contenté d'hausser les epaules et de mordre a pleine dents dans une de ces immondises graisseuse et regorgeante de cholesterol qu'elle appreciait tant .

Le 20 mai donc , tout un petit groupe de Touristes passait par Storybrooke , une dizaine environ et c'est a ce moment la qu'arriva le drame .

Et ce jour la Aristide Carter , un vieil homme d'une soixante-dizaine d'année avait decidé de faire eclater son secret au grand jour , et de se venger de l'homme qui lui avait volé sa femme 20 ans plus tot , et tout le monde aurait pu croire qu'il avait oublié, parce que dorenavant quand il croisait sa femme dans la rue au bras de Barbe Noir il ne disait rien et se contentait d'un sourire poli , mais Carter etait un homme rancunier que la vieillesse avait rendu aigri .

C etait egalement un homme poetique et sensible , mais la n est pas vraiment la question , car a 11h precise comme tous les matins l'Ex madame Carter et son amant partaient faire leur jogging pres de Toll Bridge , a ce moment meme un touriste nommé Ian Harrington venait d 'arreter le sien et s'installait sur une pierre a l'ombre d'un grand peuplier .

Aristide Carter attendait les deux tourtereaux une dizaine de metre plus loin , et lorsque ceux ci vinrent a sa hauteur il se placa devant eux un petit sourire aux levres et une larmes a l'oeuil , il leva les mains aux ciel et ses yeux changerent brutalement de couleur pour passer d'un marron ordinaire a un surprenant violet sombre . Les deux joggers furent aussitot entouré d'une fumée de la meme couleur et quand celle ci se dissipa Ian Harrington pu voir deux perruches s'envoler cotes a cotes en direction de la ville .

Si il faut savoir une chose a propos d'Harrington c'est que c'est un homme de son temps , et naturellement comme tous ses congeneres il possedait un smartphone et a la seconde meme ou il avait vu l'etrange lumiere violette dans les yeux du vieillard il s'etait mis a filmer la scene .

Il avait beau etre effrayé et sous le choc il se leva d'un bond et se mit a courir lui aussi vers la ville , decidemment Storybrooke n'etait pas aussi tranquille qu'il n'y parraissait .

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

20 mai 2017 11h20

« Le fait que tu ne sois deja pas obese me sidera toujours «

Emma Swan , un dougnuts a la main , fit pivoter sa chaise pour se tourner vers son interlocutrice , devant elle dans toute sa splendeur/froideur se trouvait Regina Mills ; ses levres rouges plissés en sourire amusé , impeccable comme a son habitude , chemise blanche ,jupe crayon et trench coat beige , elle arborait ce regard mi meprisant mi attendri qu'elle portait toujours sur le Sheriff de StoryBrooke .

« Excuse moi ta Majesté , si je ne mange pas comme un lapin , tu sais nous autres paysans nous ne nous nourrissons plus de racines , du moins plus depuis que tu n'es plus a la tete du royaume «

Malgré ces mots tranchants elles partagerent un regard amusé , leur relation avait toujours été tumultueuse, et meme si elles aujourd'hui elles s'appreciaient en secret , se lancer des insultes c'etait comme une facon d'entretenir leurs amitié car au fond elles avaient toujours aimé se disputer , pousser l'autre au bord de la crise de nerf ( ou du meurtre pour le cas de Regina) ou se battre en plein milieu d'un cimetiere.

« Tu manges peut etre aussi salement qu'un paysan tres chere mais tu resteras toujours une Princesse , tu devrais penser a emprunter un des cardigans roses de ta mere il t'irait a ravir . »

Emma Grimaca en s'imaginant porter une des tenues de sa mere .

« Et si tu ne t'habillais pas de maniere aussi snob peut etre que les gens t'apprecieraient un peu plus non ? «

« Je ne vais certainement pas echanger mes vetements contre l'amitié de 7 nains alcooliques . »

« Il n'y a que Grincheux qui est alcoolique ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil

« Et Joyeux ...et Doc a completement arreté de boire tu sais . »

« Encore heureux , c'est ton medecin de famille apres tout . »

« Parce que... »

Emma Swan ne put finir sa phrase , la sonnerie du telephone venait de retentir dans le commissariat , les deux femmes echangerent un regard surpris , c'etait le telephone d'urgence magique et personne n'avait appeler ce numéro depuis des années .

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

20 mai 2017 11h30 .

Ce matin la Snow White comme a son habitude profitait du fait que son mari ai emmené leurs enfants au parc pour feuilleter un magazine pour jeune maman debordée qui veulent resté coquette , tout en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps avec Emeline - une musaraigne chassé de chez elle car elle etait tombé folle amoureuse d'un lievre - et que Mary Margaret avait evidemment recueilli touché en plein coeur par cet histoire d'amour tragique (et egalement parce que Grincheux avait tué ce fameux lapin pour Noel et qu'elle s'etait regalé, et que forcement maintenant elle se sentait rongé par la culpabilité.)

Tout allait bien donc , quand soudainement deux perruches firent irruption par la fenetre et se mirent a lui raconter l histoire qui allait troubler pour un moment -si ce n'est pour toujours- la tranquilité de Storybrooke .

Car La Princesse Blanche n'etait peut etre pas doué en langues etrangeres mais elle savait parler a toute sorte d'animaux merci bien , a part les serpents mais elle etait Snow White pas Harry Potter et le fourchelangue convenait bien mieux a son ancienne Belle mere ( car c'etait une vipere) ou encore a Rumplestilskin ( parce qu'il fut un temps ou l'on pouvait serieusement comparer l'etat de sa peau a celle d'un aligator ).

La n'etait pas la question cependant , et quand les deux perruches lui raconterent ce qui leurs etaient arrivé , elle decrocha son telephone et appela toute de suite sa fille ainée .

« Emma on a un probleme ! «

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

20 Mai 2017 11h30 ( au meme moment)

Ian Harrington venait de finir sa course effrainé et ouvrit la porte de chez Granny en grand fracas , Leroy lui lanca un regard haineux auquel il ne preta aucune attention et le jeune homme se precipita dans sa chambre faire ses affaires .

Voyez vous maintenant qu'il avait decouvert qu apparament la Magie existait il n'avait qu'une seule idée , exploiter ce filon en or et devenir aussi riche que Cresus ( ou que Beyoncé , peu importe , le plus fortuné des deux ) et pour cela il devait quitter Storybrooke au plus vite .

Il Jeta ses vetements en boule dans sa valise et la referma le plus vite qu'il put , alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre il tomba nez a nez avec une des femmes de son groupe de touriste , c'etait une femme un peu ronde , tres blonde d'une cinquantaine d'année les levres rose bonbon du a une surdose de gloss extra brillance .

« Et bien vous on peut dire que vous etes pressé ! »

Et si Harrington etait un homme de son temps il etait aussi arrogant et il ne put s'empecher d'impressionner cette femme qu'il ne connaissait a peine .

« J'ai mes raisons , dans quelques jours on ne parlera que de moi et de ce que j'ai decouvert . Regardez ! «

Il lui montra la video qu'il venait de prendre et se delecta de l'expression medusé de Madame extra gloss , il rangea rapidement son portable dans sa poche et lui sourit .

« Je rentre chez moi a New York , je mets ce petit bijoux sur Youtube , je le vend a la chaine de télé la plus offrante , je me fais interviewer par Oprah et je deviens riche , je suis l'homme qui a decouvert la Magie vous imaginez ? « Harrington reprit son souffle « dites aux autres que je pars , ne m'attendez pas j'ai mieux a faire «

Sur ce il partit du Dinner et claqua la porte de sa voiture .

Un etage plus haut Ruby restait interdite , encore sous le choc , sa super ouie de loup garou lui avait permis d'ecouter la conversation mais elle n'avait pu comprendre de quoi il s'agissait qu' a la fin de celle ci et n'avait pas eu le temps de reagir . Elle se mordit les levres ( et ca faisait mal , elle avait des canines de carnivores tout de meme )et prit le combiné de telephone de la chambre d'hotel pour composer le numéro du Sheriff .

« Emma on a un probleme ! «

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

20 mai 11h40

Emma Swan etait le genre de femme a reagir a l'instinct et quand son instinct ne lui disait rien du tout elle avait du mal a reagir tout court , c'est pour ca qu'elle remercia le ciel que Regina soit en sa compagnie en ce moment precis car elle sut tout de suite quoi faire .

Autrefois la Reine avait organisé une armée , une guerre , toute une strategie et essayer tant bien que mal de pieger Rumplestilskin. Ce genre d'occupation demandait de la rigueur , du sang froid , mais aussi une capacité a agir vite . Elle savait donc comment gerer une situation pareille .

« Sheriff Swan nous devons imperativement retrouver cette homme avant qu'il mette sa menace a execution .

Premierement demandez a votre deputé de relever l'adresse de cet homme chez Granny , nous nous y rendrons pour effacer la memoire des autres touristes et fouiller sa chambre rapidement en quete d'indice .

Deuxiemement il va falloir trouver une nourrice pour tes idiots de parents , David et Ruby seront en charge de retrouver Mr Carter , de l'arreter , mais surtout de comprendre comment a t'il pu lancer ce sort , car je connais toutes les personnes que j'ai maudis et je peux t'assurer que Carter n'etait qu'un modeste cordonnier cela veut dire que quelqu'un ici enseigne illégalement la magie .

Troisiemement , faits tes bagages nous partons pour New York . J'amenerai avec moi une potion d'oubli puisque bien evidemment la Magie ne marche pas en dehors de Storybrooke .Et Il faut egalement penser a deposer Henry chez ta mere , tes parents seront bien trop debordés pour s'occuper correctement de mon fils mais il est grand maintenant et je pense qu'il sera plus que capable de prendre soin de lui pour un jour ou deux»

Regina avait parlé d'une traite , comme si elle recitait un discours imperiable et Emma etait juste un tout petit impressionné par la vitesse avec laquelle sa compagne avait reagi , cette facon de donner des ordres etait certes autoritaire , et plus qu'exasperante mais elle trouvait ca aussi tres tres tres sexy . Merde , Emma avait surement un coté masochiste , elle avait bien une sorte de fantaisie ou Regina etait au dessus et lui donnait des ordres et ...

« Emma tu m'as compris ? Ou la cretinerie se passe de generation en generation et .. »

« Oui oui j'ai compris « Repondit la blonde sentant le sang lui monté au visage .

Elle se leva d'un coup .

« Tu passes effacer quelques souvenirs chez Granny , je m'occupe d'Henry et de mes parents , on se retrouve dans 1h avec nos bagages touts prets a partir devant la Librairie .

« Je te prefere comme ca , bien plus efficace et sure de toi «

Emma lui lanca un regard surpris que lui renvoya la Reine qui ne comptait pas vraiment dire ce genre de choses devant le Sheriff , elle avait deja du mal a se l avouer a elle meme , ce serait un comble que sa langue la trahisse . Elle detourna rapidement le regard preferant fuire la conversation et sortir du commissariat sans un mot ou un regard pour la blonde , Regina ne voulait surtout pas qu'elles se fassent des idées , jamais elles n'avouerait qu'au fond d'elle meme elle aimait bien Emma Swan , peut etre meme un peu trop .C 'etait la fille de Snow White tout de meme et Regina avait peut etre arreter d'attenter a sa vie il y a bien longtemps mais tout de meme , elle avait une reputation a tenir .

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

20 mai 2017 12h40

Regina Mills n etait parti de Storybrooke que 5 fois dans sa vie , elle etait bien evidemment partit chercher son fils a Boston et y etait retourné pour y faire des courses qu'elle jugeait necessaire mais vraiment elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'interet dans une ville autre que la sienne . Alors certes les gens las bas ne la regardait pas comme si elle etait l'equivalent féminin d'un dictateur des années 40 mais personne ne la craignait ou la respectait et cela ennuyait serieusement Regina . Le Sheriff lui dirait probablement qu elle avait un serieux probleme d'ego mais peu importe il est difficile de passer d'un statut de Reine a celui d'une femme ordinaire tout de meme .Meme si dorénavant ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas un peu enfermée a Storybrooke .

En 1h , comme tout femme efficace , , un tantinet maniaque et bien evidemment pourvu de pouvoir magiques , la brune avait reussi a faire ses affaires , reuni les ingredients necessaire a la preparation d'une potion d'oubli partiel , recuperer l'adresse d'Harrington , effacer les memoires de la troupe de touriste et les avaient meme renvoyer vers une autre ville portuaire . Elle etait arrivé bien evidemment avec 5 minutes d'avance et elle attendait toujours Emma qui bien qu'elle avait deux fois moins de choses a faire prenait deux fois plus de temps .

Regina soupira bruyament , decidemment le Sheriff ne serait jamais ponctuelle , elle ne serait jamais poli , pour toujours aussi irritante et meme si elle avait un joli sourire ce n'etait pas une raison pour ...

Un joli sourire ?

Le sourire d'Emma Swan n'avait rien a voir avec sa manie d'etre toujours en retard et la reine maudit son cerveau pour faire le genre d'associations dont elle se passerait bien .

Elle apercu au loin Emma arriver dans sa cocinelle jaune et s'arreter a son niveau comme si elle avait un quelconque espoir qu'elle , Regina Mills ,puisse entrer dans cette epave jaune poussin .

« Nous prenons la Mercedes , il est hors de question que je monte dans cette carcasse que tu oses appeler voiture «

« Mais ... »

« Ne discutes pas nous avons deja perdu assez de temps «

Le Sheriff leva les yeux aux ciel , elle aurait pu argumenter mais vraiment il etait rare que Regina n'ai pas le dernier mot , elle n'aimait pas vraiment laisser sa cocinelle derriere elle , c'etait son porte bonheur et meme si la Reine lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'elle aurait pu choisir quelquechose de plus discret , comme un porte clef , ou meme un de ses affreux pulls que Snow s'obstinait a tricoter chaque Noel , et chaque Anniversaire , et a chaque occasion vraiment , elle n'aurait jamais pu se separer de sa voiture , ca avait été sa maison , la seule chose constante dans sa vie pendant des années et malgré tout elle aurait bien aimé l'emmener avec elle mais Regina Mills l'accompagnait elle n avait donc pas vraiment besoin de porte bonheur puisqu'elle avait une Evil Queen reformée a portée de main .

La sauveuse deposa ses bagages dans le coffre de la Mercedes et s'installa sur le siege passager au coté de Regina qui tapotait le volant d'impatience .

« On peut y aller ? » dit elle d'un ton sec

Emma hocha la tete en souriant , quelqu'un s'etait levé du pied gauche ce matin , enfin il etait rare que la Reine se leve de bonne humeur mais tout de meme .

La Brune demarra la Mercedes en trombe , peu de personne ne le savait mais Regina aimait conduire vite , tres vite . Voyez vous elle n'avait rien eu a faire pendant 18 avant l'arrivée de son fils et il fallait bien qu'elle passe le temps et conduire une voiture etait un peu la version moderne de l'equitation et en tant que cavaliere émérite elle etait egalement une conductrice hors pair .

Emma ressera legerement sa main droite sur la poignée de la porte .

« Tu es au courant qu'une fois passée la barriere tu seras arreté pour exces de vitesse ? «

La Reine lui lanca un regard noir et ne daigna pas lui repondre . Le Sheriff tourna la tete vers sa fenetre et soupira , ca allait etre un long voyage .

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

20 mai 2017 13h27

« Alleeeeeeeez «

« Vraiment Emma tu devrais arreter de geindre , tu ne pourrais pas , juste une fois , te comporter comme une adulte ? «

« Regina , on a 4h de route jusqu'a l'Aeroport , et en comptant l'attente et le vol encore 5h avant d'arriver a New York , on pourrait juste passer le temps non ? «

La Reine tapota ses doigts machinalement sur le volant comme pour peser le pour et le contre , elle devait bien avouer qu'elle s'ennuyait a mourir et son autoradio ne faisait que crachoter les dernieres chansons du TOP 50 et entre le nouveau tube de Katy Perry et la compagnie d'Emma Swan Regina ne savait pas vraiment ce qui etait le pire .

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas Katy Perry cela dit .

« Je t'ecoute Princesse . »

« Bon j'imagine que ton age avancé , et ta trop grande fierté t'empecheront de jouer a jeu , mais je pensais qu'on pourrait se dire des choses . Genre je te pose une question n'importe laquelle , si tu ne veux pas repondre je t'en pose une autre et puis apres tu m'en pose une a ton tour ? «

« Je croyais qu'on etait en voyage Emma ,pas en soirée pyjama . »

« Je prendrais ca pour un oui ! «

Regina aurait pu riposter mais en voyant le sourire d'Emma elle se ravisa , apres tout c'etait une excuse en or pour se moquer de son Sheriff et elle aurait été idiote de laisser passer une occasion pareil .

Emma s'eclaircit la gorge .

« Tu as couché avec combien de personne ? «

Sous le choc , la Mercedes vira legerement a droite avant que la Reine reprenne le controle du volant .

« Je peux savoir qu'est ce qui te prend de me poser ce genre de question ? «

« Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te demander ta couleur préféré non ? Le truc le plus drole c'est de poser des questions genantes et si ca te derange tant que ca tu peux toujours me retourner la question ! Enfin je ne te prenais pas pour une prude ta Majesté»

« D'accord , d'accord «

Regina maugrea , il etait dans son caractere de toujours relever les defis qui se presentaient a elle , aussi futiles soit ils et la sauveuse ne le savait que trop bien .

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avouer la verité a Emma , c'etait le genre de details privés qu'elle n'aimait pas partager mais malheureusement avec son fameux super pouvoir, dont le sheriff se vantait a tort et a travers et qui franchement etait plus agacant qu'utile la blonde saurait immediatement si son amie mentait ou non .

Et Regina etait peut etre une femme respectable mais il fut un temps , dans la foret enchantée , a ses heures les plus sombres , dans ses années ou son pouvoir et sa gloire etait sans limite , et bien ... disons que si elle trouvait une personne attirante elle finissait d'une maniere ou d'une autre dans son lit . Elle avait été une experte de la seduction et a cette epoque elle collectionnait les amants comme Archie collectionnait aujourd hui les timbres .

Et sa collection etait plutot impresionnante .

« Ben alors ? »

« Je compte ! »

Emma la devisagea incredule , certes Regina etait une belle femme - tres belle meme , et envoutante , et tellement captivante , le genre de femme a qui elle ne peut s'empecher de penser lorsqu 'elle est sous la douche et qu'elle ...Bref.

Regina etait une belle femme et elle se doutait bien qu'elle avait du plaire a des nombreux hommes mais tout de meme , si elle devait vraiment se concentrer a ce point pour ...

« 92 «

« Tu as couché avec 92 hommes differents ? »

« Personnes»

« Pardon ? »

« J' ai couché avec 92 personnes différentes «

« Oh »

Oh .

C'etait le genre de detail qu'il n'etait pas vraiment bon a savoir , parce que maintenant Emma Swan savait que la Reine n'avait pas vraiment de préférence , comme une idiote , elle allait se mettre a esperer que peut etre , juste peut etre , elle allait etre la 93 eme . Qu'un soir L'ancienne Maire l'attirait dans son lit , la plaquerait contre la cage d'escalier ou s'agenouillerait devant elle dans son bureau un sourire machiavelique aux levres .

Non vraiment ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrete de penser a ce genre de choses .

Particulierement lorsque que le sujet de ses pensée la regardait droit dans les yeux par intermitences ( elle conduisait tout de meme , vite peut etre , mais toujours prudemment. )

Regina fut un peu surprise de la reaction de la blonde bien que fiere de son petit effet , apres tout , il n'y a pas deux minutes Emma la traitait encore de prude , elle avait changé d'avis si son teint rosé et son regard perdu etait une indication valable , apparament son Sheriff etait troublé et la conductrice comptait bien en profiter .

« Et toi princesse ? «

« Hein ? »

« Je te retourne ta question comme tu me la conseillé «

« Oh , 25 . Je veux dire 25 personnes »

« Personnes ? »

« Hm hm »

Regina ne dit rien mais ne put s'empecher de sourire (a peine visible , peut etre , mais cela restait tout de meme un sourire ) .

A son soulagement les questions devinrent beaucoup moins personels et Emma semblait beaucoup moins interessé par ses reponses , elle appris néanmoins que son Sheriff s'etait un jour reveillé sans aucun souvenir de sa nuit et une horrible gueule de bois en sous vetements perché sur un arbre alors qu'elle s'etait arreté dans un bar un soir ou elle rentrait d'une de ses missions en tant que chasseuse de prime. Elle , avait revelé a Emma qu'elle avait envoyé Jefferson a Wonderland plusieurs fois dans l'unique but de lui ramener l'Opium de la chenille geante . Et qu'elle et Malefique avaient echaffauder leurs plus grand plans contre leurs ennemis jurés respectives alors qu'elle planaient completement .

La Blonde l'avait devisagé avec des yeux ronds , ce a quoi son amie lui repondit qu'apres tout cela faisait plus de trente ans , qu'a l'epoque elle etait jeune et qu'elle avait de mauvaises frequentations .

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

20 mai 2017 : 18h30

Arrivé a l'Aeroport , Regina ne semblait pas vraiment impressionner, apparament elle avait passé 28 ans a se documenter et etait au courant de toutes les formalités en regles ce qui ne l'empecha pas de devaliser le Duty Free puisque depuis qu'une certaine Blonde avait brisé sa malediction ,son compte en banque , bien que genereusement fourni ,n'etait malheureusement plus innépuisable .

Dans l'avion Emma cru descerné un bref moment de panique chez Regina , certes son visage restait impassible mais les ongles plantés dans son avant bras ne laissait pas vraiment de place au doute , ce qui n'empecha pas la brune de nier toute aprehension une fois dans les airs , ca ne l'empecha pas non plus de replanter ces ongles contre la peau du Sheriff a l'atterissage .

Le 20 mai a 22h30 Regina Mills et Emma Swan venaient d'atterir a New York .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes : Un chapitre deux legerement plus long , a noté que c'est la premiere fois que j'ecris une partie M donc vos avis me feraient enormément plaisir . Il reste trois chapitre a cette fic ( dont un epilogue) , le chapitre 3 etant en cours d'ecriture , ce chapitre est essentiellement centré sur Emma et Regina , il n'y a un peu pres qu elles dedans .**_

_**Voila laissez moi un avis , sur le M , si vous avez préféré ce chapitre au précédent , si il y a des choses que je pourrais ameliorer n'hesitez pas .**_

_**Je precise que je n'ai pas de beta et que j'ai surement laissé des fautes un peu partout ( bizarrement je ne fais pas de fautes sur papier mais je suis incapable de me corriger sur un ordinateur)**_

Chapitre 2 : New York , New York .

21 mai 8h30

Regina avait toujours aimé se lever tot , elle aimait avoir le temps de se preparer , de se coiffer et de choisir avec attention sa tenue selon l'occasion. Aujourd'hui elle avait choisi une jupe serré noir , une blouse bleu pale et avait mis de coté le trench coat beige qu'elle avait porté la veille . Elle avait appliqué son rouge a levres et son mascara , etait descendu chercher le petit dejeuner , puis s'etait attelé a la preparation de la potion d'oubli .

Le sang de chimere ayant besoin de bouillir a petit feu pendant de plus de deux heures , elle avait ouvert les fenetres afin de laisser s'echapper l'odeur nauseabonde de la chambre d'hotel ,puis s'etait installé confortablement sur le lit en relisant Shakespeare ( Car Regina etait particulierement exigeante en matiere de Littérature - ou snob selon le point de vue D'Emma ).

La blonde qui occupait le lit en face du sien se retournait dans ses draps en esperant pouvoir gagner quelques minutes de sommeil mais le bruit de la ville l'empechait de retourner dans les bras de morphée et c'est donc de mauvaise humeur que le Sheriff de Storybrooke sortit enfin de sa torpeur et daigna se lever .

« Pas trop tot «

« C 'est toujours un plaisir de se lever a tes cotés «

« Que je sache tu n'as pas eu le privilege depuis notre sortie Camping a Neverland et encore tu passais le plus clair de ton temps avec un pirate manchot et alcoolique «

« Premièrement je n'aurais pas passer tout mon temps avec lui si tu n'avais pas passé le tien a critiquer chacun de nos faits et gestes "

"Non j'aurais du directement partir avec Rumple , j'aurais reglé le problème beaucoup plus rapidement , on ne peut pas dire que toi et les deux idiots decerébrés qui te servent de parent aient servis a Grand chose"

"C'est completement faux! »

"Voyons voir , Charmant est passé a coté de la mort , Snow n'a pas vraiment servi a grand chose a part ,-peut être- a m'aider a mieux contrôler mes pulsions meurtrières ,parce que crois moi je ne sais meme pas encore comment j'ai pu survivre une semaine a ses cotés sans l'etrangler , mon self-control m'impressionne encore aujourd'hui , et toi tu as préféré secourir ton ancien petit ami plutôt que ton fils . En effet Princesse , la Famille Charming a été d'une efficacité redoutable "

Emma se leva d'un bond , rouge de colère ( et ca ne lui allait pas vraiment au teint )

"Jamais je n'ai fait passer Neal avant Henry tu m'entends ? JAMAIS "

Elle avait posé ses deux mains sur les epaules de Regina et avait les ongles plantés dans sa peau , la maintenant en place , les yeux noirs de rages .

L'ex Maire n'avait pas vraiment peur mais regrettait légèrement ses paroles , certes elle n'avait peut être pas tout a fait tort mais elle savait qu'Emma ferait tout pour Henry , et qu elle n avait jamais vraiment eu confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait d'agir en tant que parent avec leurs fils , elle aurait pu s'excuser mais une Reine ne s'excuse jamais , elle se contenta de poser une main sur la taille du Sheriff et de sourire légèrement.

"Et apres c'est moi qui ne suis pas du matin ?"

Sa voix était douce , et chaude , comme le chocolat chaud canelle qu'Emma appréciait tant , son pouce dessinait de petit cercles contre sa taille et son regard plongé dans le sien lui présentait les excuses que sa fierté l'empêchait de prononcer . Le Sheriff sentit ses joues chauffés pour une toute autre raison , et elle baissa le regard , soudainement gênée , toute sa colere ayant brutalement fondu sous le regard de sa compagne. Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et marmonna des mots plus ou moins compréhensible parmis lequelles la brune descerna " matin " " impossible " "deteste " faim " et "foutue sorcière " .

La Reine rit doucement , d'une maniere quelque peu enfantine qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, c'était presque adorable et Emma n'aimait pas particulierement associer les mots "Regina " et "adorable "dans la meme phrase , sa conscience lui soufflait que ce n'était surement pas un adjectif approprié pour une multi meurtrière récidiviste , mais merde avec ce sourire et la lumière du matin Regina n'avait pas l'air bien plus vieille qu'une adolescente et si Emma n'écoutait pas sa raison elle aurait bien aimer se jeter sur Regina et lui voler un baiser (avec la langue evidemment ).

« Je nous ai deja pris un petit dejeuner , tu seras surement plus agreable avec un estomac plein . » Elle tourna son regard vers la blonde et rajouta « et ne mange pas que les toast , la salade de fruit est essentielle pour un repas equilibré «

Le Sheriff leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien et se contenta de machonner ses toast pendant que Regina rajoutait de la cendre et des herbes magiques bizarres qui sentaient mauvais ( du moins c'est comme cela qu'Emma les appelaient) au sang de chimere .

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

21 mai 2017 10h36 .

Apres un cours de cuisine magique auquel Emma avait pretendu s'interessé pendant plus d'une heure , les deux femmes etaient descendus dans la rue et avaient pris un taxi ( Regina n'aurait evidemment jamais poser un pied dans le metro ) jusqu'a l'appartement d'Harrington a Brooklyn .

C'etait un immeuble vieux et crasseux qui semblaient pouvoir s'ecrouler a tout moment , Le hall d'entrée empestait l'urine et la poussiere et la Reine avait surement l'expression la plus constipée qu'Emma n'ai jamais vu sur son visage .

« Allez Regina , ce n'est pas bien pire que le sang chimere , on se depeche de retrouver cet enfoiré , on lui fait avaler la potion , j'efface tout de son ordinateur et nous profitons de ces vacances «

« De ces vacances ? »

« Regina tu n'es jamais allé plus loin que Boston , tu es a New York , une des plus belles villes du monde et tout ce que tu veux voir c'est un vieil immeuble qui pue la pisse et la moississure ? «

« L'hotel etait tres bien . »`

« Regina ! »

« Mais certes , je mentirais si je ne me disais pas disons curieuse de cette ville , j'aimerais beaucoup voir le musée d'histoire naturelle . »

« On va au musée pour te faire plaisir et apres je t'emmene dans un bar , parce qu'avec toutes cette histoire j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre «

« D'un seul princesse ? »

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire «

Regina eu un sourire hautain .

« Je ne te permets pas de me juger , juste parce que tu ne bois pas un scotch qui ne coute pas moins de 200 $ ca ne change pas le fait que ca reste de l'alcool «

La Reine reprit son expression constipé , vraiment Emma Swan ne respectait rien et si elle pensait que son scotch de 75 ans d'age directement importé d'Ecosse avait quelquechose a voir avec la vulgaire vodka qu 'Emma consommait chaque Samedi soir au Rabbit Hole elle se trompait lourdement .

Un Scotch avait du caractere , c'etait un alcool fort assurément mais contrairement a son Sheriff elle le buvait par plaisir et pas seulement pour finir ivre morte dans son canapé , c'etait certes un point positif , mais Regina ne l'avouerait jamais , jusqu'a son lit de mort elle jurerait que chaque verre de Scotch qu'elle avait pu boire (et il fut une epoque ou ils etaient nombreux ) n'avait été que pour en savourer le gout et non par pour oublier le fait que Snow White paradait encore en ville , main dans la main avec son Prince Charmant ( elle avait pris cependant quelques kilos apres sa derniere grossesse, et Regina tirait sa consolation la ou elle pouvait ).

Impatiente la Reine attrapa Emma par le coude et l'entraina vers le miniscule ascenseur au bout du couloir qui etait encore plus sale que bruyant , et la brune remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir été claustrophobe parce que la poitrine d'Emma contre son dos ? C'etait peut etre totalement irresponsable et elle se sentirait surement un peu coupable en sortant de l'ascenceur . Mais mon dieu que c'etait agreable et c'est presque naturellement qu'elle s'etait legerement cambré en arriere pour pouvoir apprecier la sensation davantage .Et puis le Sheriff n'etait pas vraiment en position de se plaindre et semblait plutot apprecier le fait que le posterieur de la Reine la frole legerement de maniere tout a fait innocente et pas du tout intentionnel (evidemment .)

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur mis fin a ce moment de proximité tout a fait importun et sans préambules elles se dirigerent vers la porte d'Harrington .

La nuit derniere Emma avait reussi a pirater le serveur d'Harrington et de detourner ces emails juste avant qu'ils puissent ne les envoyer , fort heureusement elles en avaient vu le contenu et avaient donc prévu de jouer la comedie et de pretendre etre deux representantes d'une grande chaine nationale interessé par la video du jeune homme et voulant tout naturellement en verifier l'authenticité ( Enfin la Reine serait une representante d'une grande chaine nationale , apparament d'apres la brune il etait beaucoup plus credible qu'Emma soit la simplement pour lui apporter son café parce que franchement aucune femme d'affaire digne de ce nom ne daignerait ne jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard a l'affreuse veste en cuir que la Blonde affectionnait tant ).

Elles toquerent a la porte trois fois , Regina troquant son expression irrité contre un sourire professionel et legerement hypocrite .

Harrington ouvrit la porte l'air hagard vetu simplement d'un debardeur et d'un calecon .

Les levres de la Reine se pincerent legerement avant de reprendre son sourire de Maire/Mere Celibataire irréprochable et profesionelle .

« Bonsoir Mr Harrington , je me presente , Susan Hamills , voici mon assistante Candice Jones , je suis responsable de la redaction de la CNN a New York et je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous a propos de la video que vous nous avez envoyez hier soir , du moins apres que vous ayez enfilé une tenue plus approprié . »

Dit elle en jetant un coup d'oeuil réprobateur au caleçon Batman qui franchement avait plus sa place sur un adolescent de 14 ans qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année .

Harrington affichait une expression mi heureuse - mi effaré ce qui etait plutot etrange a voir . Il ferma la porte en bafouillant quelques excuses et les pria d'attendre quelques minutes .

« Candice Jones vraiment ? »

« Je ne vois pas le probleme «

« Oh arrete ,c'est le genre de nom que porte les filles faciles qui ne pense qu'a l'argent et qui couche avec leurs patron«

« C'est surement pourquoi le Nom Jones va si bien a Killian «

« Regina! «

« Et le fait que tu juges une personne sur son prénom me choque énormement Emma , je te croyais plus tolérante , apres tout ta mere s'apelle Snow White et on fait difficilement plus ridicule et moins originale «

« Parce que Mary Margaret c'est beaucoup mieux ! »

« J'essayais tout simplement de rester fidele a son coté sainte nitouche et virginale «

Emma lui lanca un regard noir mais ne prefera pas continuer la conversation, apres tout Harrington allait arriver d'une minute a l'autre et elles auraient bien du mal a expliquer leurs manieres de parler au jeune homme .

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement , laissant appercevoir un nouvel homme , bien coiffé , pantalon noir et chemise blanche , avec la raie sur le coté et tout le bordel et la blonde eut du mal a retenir un ricanement .

Il serra la main de Regina puis celle de sa compagne et les invita a s'installer sur son canapé .

« Je vais etre directe avec vous Mr Harrington , a vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps a vous accorder alors j'irais droit au but .Lorsque nous avons recu votre video hier soir j'ai tout d'abord cru a une farce , mais mes experts ont été incapabe de deceler un quelconque montage , et apres de nombreux test j'ai du me rendre a l'evidence qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'apres tout ce que vous avez filmé soit la réalité « Elle reprit sa respiration « Entendez moi bien , la CNN est une chaine d'information serieuse et je perdrais mon emploi et enormément d'argent s'il il s'agissait d'une vulgaire manipulation informatique . Il me faut donc en ma possession l'orginal de cette video afin de la faire identifier , je vais donc devoir emprunter votre telephone , puis apres authentification il faudra evidemment se mettre d'accord sur un prix . »

Elle s'arreta un instant puis sourit de toute ses dents (et Emma n'avait jamais pu voir un sourire aussi faux s'afficher sur son beau visage , pas meme devant sa mere )

« Vous faites des interviews ? «

A voir la tete d'Harrington , celui ci avait gagné la loterie , il faut dire que la Reine etait plus que credible sans son role mais tout de meme , il avait l'air d'un gamin surexcité a deux doigts de bondir sur place .

« Ce serait avec plaisir « repondit il « je vous donne evidemment mon telephone mobile , et je suis disponible a tout moment si vous avez besoin de moi , apres tout c'est ma decouverte et je veux la faire partager au monde «

« C'est si agreable de voir des jeunes gens aussi passionné que vous Ian ! « La Brune se tourna vers sa compagne « Candice , soyez un amour et recuperer les coordonées necessaire ainsi que le telephone mobile de notre cher ami «

Le sheriff la regarda un instant avant de reagir , vraiment « Soyez un amour ? « , Regina se croyait dans Mad Men et devenait encore plus irritante que d'habitude , cependant elle se tut et s'executa sans rechigner , apres tout , tout se passait exactement comme prévu et il aurait été dommage de tout gacher juste pour se disputer avec la Reine , l'offre etait tentante certes mais le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle .

« Dites moi Ian vous n'auriez pas quelquechose a boire par hasard ? «

« Oh je peux vous faire un café ! »

« Mais non voyons Candice va s'en occuper ! I qu elle qui sache faire mon café correctement , croyez moi je serais perdue sans elle ! »

Elle se retourna et lanca au Sheriff un petit sourire satisfait , auquel Emma repondit par un discret , mais tout de meme douloureux , coup de pied dans la cheville .

Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine , elle prepara rapidement deux expresso ; remercia interieurement George Clooney pour avoir rendu si populaire les machines a Café instantané puis versa la potion dans celui d'Harrington et beaucoup trop de sucre dans celui de Regina.

Elle revint dans le salon un sourire niais aux levres , tentant tant bien que mal (et plus mal que bien ) de rester dans le personnage . Elle posa delicatement les deux tasses sur la table et pris le telephone que lui tendait leurs hotes .

« Vous trouverez toutes mes coordonés dedans ! J ai hate de travailler avec vous et si ca ne vous parait pas trop impoli j'aimerais juste avoir une idée du prix «

Décidemment pensa Emma on pouvait difficilement faire plus intéressé .

Regina eut un petit rire hautain,qu'Harrington apparenta heureusement a de la sympathie .

« Permettez moi d'avaler mon café avant de parler d'argent mon cher «

La Reine leva sa tasse et l entrechoqua contre celle de son interlocuteur comme pour sceller un contrat ,et au moment meme ou Ian avala la premiere gorgée de son café , ses yeux se firent soudainement vaseux et il s ecroula quelques secondes pus tard contre son plancher , la tete ecrasé contre la moquette et un leger filet de bave aux levres .

« D une elegance a toute epreuve « Ne put s'empecher de commenter la Reine . »Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps , effacons tout trace de notre passage et de cette video , tu t'occupes de son ordinateur et je rangerais les cafés «

Dit , elle en se levant et en ramassant sa tasse , elle laissa celle d'Harrington se vider par terre , se disant qu'apres tout elle n'etait pas la non plus pour nettoyer le plancher .

« A vos Ordres votre Majesté «

«Mais je vous en prie Candice »

Emma ne prit pas la peine de lui repondre et se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ordinateur portable de la Belle au bois dormant toujours evanoui entre le sol et le canapé .

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

21 mai : 22h41

L'apres midi avait été plutot agreable , du moins tout aussi agreable que cela puisse etre lorsque Regina avait passer la plupart de son temps a comparer les différents animaux présent au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle a ceux de la Foret Enchantée , listant jusqu'a la plus petite différence anatomique , et apparament les testicules de Papa Ours (de Boucle d'or , qui etait aussi leurs poissoniere le monde des contes de fée est etrangement petit )etaient beaucoup plus impresionnantes en vrai , et ce genre de details Emma aurait vraiment pu s'en passer .

Elles y avaient passé des heures , et le Sheriff , ayant deja visité le Musée plusieurs fois ,avait été vite lassé ,mais la Reine aimait prendre son temps et elle n'appreciait pas vraiment que son amie la précipite a sortir ,pour etre honnete , ca l'avait meme inciter a etre encore plus lente.

Cependant a 19h40 ce 21 mai , elles avaient fini par se diriger vers un petit bar a vin ou Emma avait l'intention de dillapider tout l'argent de l'ancien Maire , qui avait accepté de l'invité si c'etait pour eviter « ce genre de Taverne modernes ou l'on ne boit que de la biere et ou l'odeur n'a rien a envier a leurs equivalents dans la Foret Enchantée je peux te l'assurer «

Elle avaient donc ordonné une bouteille , puis deux , et etaient desormais a la moitié de la 3eme . Regina avait les joues legerement rosé et le sourire facile ( c'est a dire qu'elle souriait avec un peu pres la meme frequence qu'une personne normal tout a fait sobre ) et Emma deblateraient tout ce qui lui passait par la tete .

« Dis moi tu utilisais la Magie pour séduire touts tes amants ? «

La Reine prit un air offusqué

« Tu penses que j'en ai besoin ? Pour la plupart , a l'exception de Graham bien entendu , je n'ai jamais utilisé la Magie pour les emmener dans mon lit , mon charme naturel et ma grande beauté suffisaient «

« Pourrais tu etre plus egocentrique et pretentieuse? «

« Ceci dit , « reprit Regina indifferente au commentaire de son Sheriff « une fois dans mon lit c'est une autre histoire «

Elle arborait un sourire carnassier , parce que oui , peut etre qu'a Storybrooke dans le comfort de son manoir , Regina savait un peu mieux se contenir , elle avait conscience que son fils pouvait rentrer d'un moment a l'autre , elle avait conscience que flirter et parler de sexe avec Emma n'etait surement pas la meilleur idée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu, mais ici loin de tout , l'alcool la desinhibant legerement ( car une Reine tient l'alcool merci beaucoup , elle avait bien plus de tolérance qu'un nain ou qu'une fée restée enfermé dans un couvent pendant 28 ans )la brune se laissait aller legerement , apres tout embarassé son amie etait son passe temps favori et il n'y avait pas de mal a mettre un peu de piment a la situation , tout redeviendrait a la normal lorsqu'elles rentreraient a Storybrooke .

« Oh ? c'est a dire ? «

Emma etait curieuse cela va sans dire , et elle avait deja une dizaine d'images qui se bousculaient dans sa tete , pleines d'etincelles , de fumée violette et de deux mains blanches qui se promenaient sur son dos . L'alcool la rendait toujours terriblement honnete et semblait lui enlever parfois toute dignité , elle ne se sentait meme pas vraiment génée de poser ce genre de question , si le rouge lui montait aux joues c'etait pour toute autre chose .

« Disons que l'expression « avoir des doigts de fée « prend tout son sens , je peux jouer avec la temperature , les sensations, je peux rendre un endroit de ton corps dix fois plus sensible au toucher , je peux te rendre absolument aveugle et incapable de bouger ,completement a ma merci . Grace a la Magie je peux disons te faire rentrer dans une sorte de transe , ou touts tes sens et tout tes sentiments seront decuplés »

La Reine prit une autre gorgée , tandis qu'Emma se reservait un verre , ecoutant avec une attention toute particuliere les paroles de la Reine .

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? «

« Non ... mais ca l'air ... heu ...interessant? «

« Je t'interesse Princesse ?«

Emma avait failli recracher le contenu de son verre contre la Reine mais prefera heureusement s'etouffer plutot que salir le chemiser de son amie ( ce qui etait une sage decision )

Regina eut un petit rire .

« Parce que je dois dire Emma , depuis hier tu sembles affreusement interessé par ma vie sexuelle . «

« Avec tes antécédents meurtrier je me serais plus attendu a des trucs vraiments etranges et malsains , c'est presque rassurant «

« Tres drole princesse . Tu sais je suis presque ivre alors je peux me permettre de te le dire . Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir fait resté ici un peu plus longtemps , nous rentrons peut etre demain a Storybrooke mais si il n'avait tenu qu'a moi j'y serais retourné le moment ou cet imbecile d'Harrington s'est evanoui . Et je dois l'avouer New York est une ville tout a fait fascinante «

Emma acquiesa , un sourire aux levres .

« On devrait partir plus souvent . «

« On ? «

« Toi et moi . Peut etre avec Henry . Mais enfin il grandit et je crois qu'il a plus envie de partir avec Nicholas , Ava et Grace qu'avec nous tu sais . Je pourrais partir avec mes parents mais un voyage de plus d'une heure avec 3 enfants en bas age je crois que je ne supporterais pas alors ... »

« Tu me choisis comme dernier recours ? «

« Non , comme mon premier choix , comme tu l'as dit je suis ivre alors je peux me permettre de le dire , tu a beau etre affreusement irritante , incroyable agacante , beaucoup trop maniaque et franchement inssuportable au fond j'aime bien ta compagnie , tu es distrayante et plutot drole une fois qu'on s'habitue aux insultes . Et puis tu n'es pas désagreable a regarder »

La discussion prenait un tournant dangereux , jamais encore elles n'avaient parlé ainsi , jamais leurs insinuations n'avaient été aussi directe et pourtant aucune des deux ne s'arretaient , parce que c'etait New York apres tout , elles etaient seules et si loin , et pour tout le monde elles n'etaient que deux femmes ordinaires , elles n'etaient ni la sauveuse , ni l'Evil Queen , juste deux femmes qui partageait un moment qui ressemblait affreusement a un rendez vous ,et ce genre de chose auraient du les terrifier ,mais au contraire rien ne semblait pouvoir ruiner ce moment etrangement paisible et chaleureux .

Elles finirent la bouteille de vin , s'arreterent meme dans un bar prendre un coctail rose et pailleté que les jeunes filles en fleurs et les homosexuels flamboyants apprecient . Et Regina aurait beau mentir le lendemain , il etait minuit et elle etait vraiment ivre , la tete lui tournait , pas de maniere desagreable cependant .

Tout etait simple , Emma etait belle , tout autour d'elle etait brouillion mais tout allait bien , elle avait pris le bras du Sheriff et elles marchaient tranquillement , sans vraiment se soucier du lendemain , de Snow White ou de l'enquete et l'affreuse pagaille qui les attendaient a Storybrooke .

Storybrooke n'existait pas a ce moment présent .

Elles etaient presque arrivé a L'hotel lorsqu'Emma prit la parole .

« Tu sais , meme quand je te detestais et crois moi je t'ai vraiment hai a un moment, j'ai toujours trouvé que tes fesses etaient a tomber . «

Regina souleva un sourcil

« Je veux dire , elles ont l'air fermes . »

« ... »

« et douce ! »

« ... »

« Et tu sais juste parfaitement adapté a la courbe de ton dos et... «

Et avant qu'elle puisse poursuivre sa phrase Regina l'avait embrassé .

Regina Mills l'embrassait .

Et c'etait encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Regina l'embrassait comme si elle n'etait qu'a elle , elle avait a peine attendu sa permission pour passer sa langue contre la sienne et la plaqué contre le mur , ses ongles griffants ses hanches . Ses levres etaient incroyablement chaude et ne lui laissait aucun repit , sa langue dansait un tango contre la sienne et Emma ne pouvait plus s'arreter .Ses mains etaient aggripés aux cheveux bruns et soyeux et elle etait deja a bout de souffle . Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arreter . Pas avec le corps de la Reine contre le sien , pressé comme si elles ne faisaient qu'une , sans penser ne serait ce qu'un instant qu'elles etaient au milieu d'une rue bondé . Parce qu'apres tout c'etait sans importance . C'etait Emma et Regina , et lorsqu'elles etaient ensemble , depuis le tout debut , lorsqu'elle etait l'une face a l'autre , elles ne faisaient deja attention a personne et maintenant qu'elles etaient l'une toute contre l'autre le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus vraiment .

Elles se detacherent un instant , et elles reprirent leurs souffles , juste un instant , et la Reine lui mordit la levre inferieure lui ordonnant de la laisser passer a nouveau .

Puis Regina l'embrassa dans le cou , mordilla et suca lentement sa peau , presque a lui en faire mal .

Emma aggripa les fesses qu'elles avaient eu tant envie de toucher , et autant dire qu'elles etaient a la hauteur de leurs reputation , si elle en avait eu la chance Sheriff aurait passer des heures les ongles plantés dans le posterieur de la brune .

Regiga grogna contre son oreille , son souffle chaud lui arracha un frisson et la blonde pris son amie par la main et l'entraina le plus rapidement possible jusqu'a l'hotel .

Elle avait attendu des années pour ca , et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'attendre une minute de plus .

Aujourd'hui sa fantaisie préféré prend vie .

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Lorsqu'Emma demanda la clé a la reception de l'hotel les ongles de la Reine griffait doucement son dos rendant chaque seconde que prenait la receptionniste a trouver cette stupide clé un veritable suplice , dans l'ascenceur le Sheriff avait plaqué la brune contre le miroir et avait faufilé ses doigts sous son soutien gorge , prit brievement en main une poitrine parfaite et avait appuyé ses paumes contre les seins de son amie qui laissa s'echapper un gemissement rauque du fond de sa gorge - et mon dieu c'etait le son le plus excitant qu'Emma n'ai jamais entendu . Elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre entre ses jambes et elles prirent a peine le temps de fermer la porte de leurs chambres avant que Regina ne pousse Emma sur le lit .

La Reine etait assise sur sa taille , et elle avait faim . Elle voulait devorer la blonde toute entiere , jusqu'a la moindre parcelle de peau , jusqu'a qu'elle ne soit plus que sueur , rales , gemissement et courbatures .

Une petite part d'elle lui rappelait que c'etait une mauvaise idée de coucher avec sa seule veritable amie a Storybrooke ( a part Tinkerbell , mais vraiment ses temps-ci elle etait accroché a Hook et n'etait plus vraiment digne de sa compagnie ), qui plus est cette femme etait la fille a Snow White , la mere de son fils , et l'insupportable Sauveuse qui avait brisé sa malediction . Mais a ce moment meme , avec Emma entre ses jambes ? Il n'etait pas vraiment possible de resister . Alors au diable , les lendemains genants et embarassés , le long voyage qu'elle passeraient peut etre en silence , les regards qu'elle n'oseraient plus echanger .

Regina avait faim .

Elle plaqua les deux mains du Sheriff par dessus sa tete et l'embrassa encore , et encore , d'un baiser furieux et vorace . Sans jamais s'arreter , elle descendit dans son cou et commenca a mordre , embrasser , sucer , jusqu'a que la blonde ai un souffle si irrégulier qu'elle arrivait a peine a reprendre sa respiration . Elle remonta jusqu'a son oreille et la prit entre ses dents , mordillant legerement son lobe .

« Je crois que j'ai eu envie de passer ma main sous un de tes jeans beaucoup trop serré le moment meme ou je t'ai vu »

Emma pouvait sentir son bas ventre se contracter a ses paroles elle prit Regina par le cou et l'attira contre sa bouche , son autre main descendit vers les fesses de la brune ( parce que vraiment , elle ne le dirait jamais assez , on ne pouvait pas se lasser d'une chose aussi ferme et delicieuse). Une des jambes de la Reine vint se placer tout contre son entrejambe , et son jean qui empechait tout contact mettait la patience de la blonde a mal , pendant une seconde elle pensa vraiment mourir de frustration .

Puis son amie reprit le chemin de son cou encore affreusement sensible apres que Regina l'ai entierement devoré . Elle s'arreta un instant et passa sa langue le long de sa clavicule avant de se redresser d'enlever précipitemment son Trench coat , et d'aider Emma a se debarrasser de sa veste et de son debardeur . Le Sheriff n'avait meme pas eu le temps de decrocher le deuxieme bouton de la blouse de l'ex-Maire que Regina avait plus ou moins arraché son soutien gorge ( a ce moment la Emma n'avait pas toute sa tete et il est impossible d'etre trop precis quand Une Evil Queen passe sa langue contre un de vos mamelons )

Et la brune continuait de sucer furieusement sa poitrine , le plaisir flirtant dangereusement avec la douleur

Pendant cette minute ou rien ne semblait exister pour la Reine a part une poitrine blanche et deux pointes tendues , Emma avait reussi tant bien que mal a lui enlever sa jupe et tout ce qu'il y avait en dessous et avait désormais une vue tout a fait plaisante sur le posterieur de son amie ,elle passa ses mains sur le haut des cuisses de la brune qui eut du mal a reprendre sa respiration .

Regina se releva legerement pour deboutonner le Jean du Sheriff ( et lui enlever sa culotte en coton par la meme occassion )et Emma finit enfin d'enlever cette fichue blouse qui lui avait gacher la vue sur cette poitrine parfaite . Avant qu'elle n'ai vraiment eu le temps de jouer avec ( juste le temps de degrafer le soutien gorge et de faire rouler un teton entre son index et son pouce) la Reine s'etait allongé contre elle et elles pouvait sentir sa peau douce , si douce que cela devrait etre interdit, se coller contre elle . Entre deux baisers passionné elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine tout contre celle de la Reine , leurs mains vagabondant pres d'une hanche , une cuisse ou une clavicule .

Puis Regina se redressa , posa sa bouche contre son estomac , effleura son bas ventre de ses levres et ...

Oh .

La Reine avait peut etre beaucoup de default , mais mon dieu sa langue ...

La facon qu'elle avait de la toucher , c'est comme si elle etait partout a la fois , elle etait en train de rendre Emma folle , la blonde n'arrivait plus vraiment a controler ses hanches , plus du tout lorsque cette bouche du diable s'etait mis a sucer son clitoris , et le Sheriff n'etait plus vraiment sur a ce point la mais il lui avait semblé avoir emis un cri affreusement aigue et feminin lorsque la brune avait pousser deux doigts en elle et avait commencer un mouvement de va et vient , recourbant ses longs doigts , et Emma pouvait sentir chaque vague de plaisir , chaque pulsation contre son sexe brulant et affreusement humide et tout son bas ventre s'etait alors soudainement serré contre l'index et le majeur de la Reine et...

Oh .

Oh ...

Elle avait definitivement crié le nom de son amie .

Et Regina affichait un grand sourire plus que satisfait et semblait affreusement fiere d'elle mais ...

. . .

« Tu as perdu ta langue Princesse ? »

Meme au lit Regina gardait son coté garce ? Sur le moment le Sheriff n'aurait meme pas trouvé le courage de s'irriter Premierement parce qu'apres cette merveilleuse partie de jambes en l'air , elle etait extremement detendue . Deuxiement ca en devenait presque excitant et ironiquement assez...Charmant ?

Emma ferma les yeux quelques instant histoire de reprendre ses esprits , et retourna brusquement sa compagne sur le dos .

« Tu n'as encore rien vu ta Majesté . »

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

22 mai : 9h22

Lorsqu'Emma se reveilla le lendemain de matin , elle etait seule et pouvait entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain .Elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer a la lumiere , elle se sentait detendue , elle avait des courbatures de partout et son entrejambe lui faisait legerement mal , de ce genre de douleur agreable qu'on avait quand on avait passé toute la nuit a ...

Effectivement , oui .

Parce que malgré sa legere migraine le Sheriff se rappelait maintenant parfaitement de tous les evenements qui s'etait passé cette nuit .

La facon dont Regina s'etait allongé sur elle , de comment sa bouche s'etait longuement egaré contre son clitoris , de la maniere dont elle l'avait prise tout contre elle apres , trois doigts contre son sexe humide et des gemissements affreusement graves , des ongles qui griffaient furieusement son dos et la facon dont la Reine avait planté ses dents dans son epaule lorsqu'un orgasme devastateur l'avait frappé( du moins c'est ce qu Emma se plaisait a imaginer , mais a voir la marque parfaite et violacé que la reine lui avait laissé juste au dessus de sa clavicule il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute ).

Puis Regina s'etait frotté contre sa cuisse ( et c'etait definitivement une vision qu'Emma n'oublierait jamais )

Puis elle aussi avait voulu gouté au fruit defendu .

Puis elles l'avaient fait encore une fois ,

Puis une autre .

3 autres fois encore si la blonde n'oubliait rien .

Tout d'abord ces souvenirs eurent pour effet de rechauffer considerablement la jeune femme , puis d'amener un joli sourire satisfait sur ses levres puis...

La Panique.

Elle s'etait redressé d'un bond et avait commencé a collecter ses vetements ,elle n'imaginait meme pas a quels point les choses seraient bizarre (du moins encore plus qu'elles ne le seraient deja) si Regina finissait sa douche et qu'Emma etait encore completement nue dans le lit ou elles avaient ...

Mon dieu . Mon dieu .

Elle avait couché avec Regina Mills , L'Evil Queen de Blanche Neige , l'ancienne Belle mere de sa mere , la mere de son fils , son ancienne pire ennemie , nouvelle meilleure amie et anecdotiquement une serial killeuse version personnage de conte de fée .

Avoir une fantaisie sous la douche a propos de Regina etait une chose , maintenant que ses « reves » etaient devenus realité tout devenait brutalement compliqué .

Sa mere ne s'en remettrait jamais , elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que Henry pourrait penser si jamais il l'apprenait , il y avait milles raisons pour lesquelles un fantasme se devait de rester un fantasme , en particulier quand celui -ci se nommait Regina Mills .

Mais evidemment Emma n'avait pas pu resister a la tentation , elle avait préféré ecouter la douleur dans son bas ventre et les battements bien trop fort de son coeur ,parce qu'evidemment , elle tenait enormément a Regina et ca faisait un moment deja et ce genre de sentiments ca veut dire des choses . Ce n'est plus seulement un coup de coeur maintenant et le Sheriff est une grande fille et elle ne sait que trop bien dans quelle merde elle vient de s'enfoncer .

Et pourtant ?

Elle n'arrivait pas a regretter ce qu'il venait de se passer .

Elle esperait juste qu'elle et Regina ne deviendrait pas des inconnues incapables de se regarder dans les yeux .

Elle venait tout juste de finir de s'habiller lorsque Regina sortit de la douche , entierement vetue, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'amener ces vetements de rechanges dans la salle de bain afin d'eviter le plus d'embarras possible

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant , Puis Regina detourna le regard pour tomber sur un lit encore completement defait , ce qui n'etait vraiment pas bien mieux que de regarder dans les yeux la co-responsable de l'etat des draps (et de la lampe qu'elles avaient cassé ,sans y preter aucune attention , evidemment ).

Le portable d'Emma se mit a sonner , et le Sheriff soupira de soulagement , quand elle vit le nom de sa mere s'afficher elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras pour lui eviter toute confrontation avec Regina ou de se cacher dans un placard (et Emma en appreciait l'ironie )et ne plus jamais en sortir parce qu'elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa nuit la tete entre les jambes de son ex-belle mere .

Elle decrocha .

« Mon dieu Emma il faut absolument que tu reviennes , je t'ai appelé 17 fois hier soir et tu ne repondais pas , ici c'est la panique ! Apparament depuis que Carter a utilisé ses pouvoirs tout le monde commence a questionner la loi anti-magie . Il y a eu une manifestation ! Une manifestation ! A Storybrooke , et je sais bien que logiquement on est regie par la loi des Etats Unis d'Amerique mais quand meme on etait une Monarchie. Une Monarchie tu te rends compte ! Je ne sais pas comment gerer ca moi , et maintenant tout le monde proteste , Whale a mis le feu a une voiture et les nonnes font la greve de la faim . Je ne sais plus quoi faire »

Apparament Mary-Margaret etait absolument hystérique , elle avait a peine pris le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de continuer

« Heureusement j'ai reperer les plus grands fauteurs de troubles grace a mes amis colombes , l'ex -femme de Carter et Barbe Noire qui sont toujours des perruches , et vraiment tu diras a Regina qu'elle aurait pu s'en occuper avant de partir en cavale , nous ont été d'une aide precieuse , ton pere les a mis en prison mais nous n'avons plus de place et ca devient vraiment ingérable ici »

Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux encore emmelé , et soupira de frustration , et dire qu'il y a encore deux jours elle trouvait sa vie ennuyante .Cependant elle se reprit en main avant de repondre a sa mere .

« On arrive le plus vite possible , Il suffira probablement que Regina les menaces de detruire leurs bonheurs a tout jamais et tout redeviendra tranquille , tout du moins , je l'espere. »

Elle dit rapidement aurevoir a Snow et se retourna devant Regina , qui la regardait curieusement .

« Je sais que c'est en train de devenir affreusement compliqué entre nous , je ne sais meme pas si j'ai envie d'en parler et je suppose qu'a un moment ou un autre on en sera bien obligé mais apparament c'est la Revolution a Storybrooke et tu es la personne idéale pour réinstaurer une Monarchie absolue , alors si on mettait tout ca de coté pour un moment ?«

Regina hocha doucement la tete

« C'est d'accord de toutes manieres j'ai deja fait nos bagages pendant que tu ronflais , plutot bruyamment d'ailleurs , tu me raconteras les details dans l'avion . Personellement je suis prete a partir , tu devrais prendre une douche rapide , enfiler mettre un pull et nous partirons directement pour l'Aeroport «

« Enfiler un pull ? Il fait bien trop chaud pour ca «

« Si tu tiens a expliquer a ta Mere comment et pourquoi tu as la replique exacte de mon empreinte dentaire sur ton epaule droite c'est ton choix . »

Elles se regarderent un instant , et meme si la Reine venait de faire directement allusion a ce qu'ils venaient de se passer entre elles ce n'etait ni genant , ni embarrassant , et il n'y avait aucune réelle tension dans l'air .

Emma se contenta de rire laissant s'envoler sa nervosité, et la Reine lui rendit un sourire amusé .

Et pour un instant tout allait bien .


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voici le Chapitre 3 , et il y aura donc bien un chapitre 4 je comptais tout finir dans ce chapitre ca devenait vraiment long et ca me semblait logique de couper a ce moment la . Dites moi ce que vous en pensez j 'ai l'impression que ca devient legerement plus dramatique qu'au debut Ahah_**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles m'ont donné chaud au coeur et pardon pour le retard j'etais en Hongrie au festival du bonheur ._**

**_Bonne lecture , et si vous en avez le temps laissez moi une review !_**

**_Chapitre 3 : La SSMSAS_**

* * *

22 mai : 17h30

Le voyage ne fut pas vraiment génant a proprement parler mais tout n'était pas aussi naturel qu avant , certains sujets avaient été soigneusement évités , leurs sexualité respectives évidemment mais aussi tout ce qui rendait la nuit dernière plus genante qu'elle ne l'etait deja . Le fait qu'elles partagaient un fils , le fait qu'elles partagaient chacunes plus ou moins un lien de parenté bien différent avec Snow , et le fait qu'elles soient la Sauveuse et L'Evil Queen . Et autant Regina n'aimait pas vraiment parler de son passé , ni de leurs roles prédéfinis au sein de la ville , mais ne pas pouvoir parler des habitudes alimentaires d'Henry ? Ne pas pouvoir se moquer de Mary Margaret et de sa collection de cardigans roses et bleus pastel ? C'etait presque impossible .

Les deux amies se rabattaient donc sur des sujets de conversation pire que banal , comme la météo , la pleine lune ( qui est la version Enchantée de la météo vraiment ) et des derniers ragots que Ruby leurs avaient raconté .

C'etait des discussions ennuyantes a mourir , excepté sur Tink et Hook cependant on ne pouvait definitivement pas parler d'eux pendant 4 heures , mais aucune des deux femmes ne pouvaient supporter un silence de plus de 10 minutes tant il semblait epais et les mettaient affreusement mal a l'aise .

Lorsqu'elles apercurent le panneau « Bienvenue a Storybrooke » elles ne purent s'empecher de de laisser s'echapper un soupir de soulagement , et meme si cela voulait dire affronter toutes les raisons de leurs relations impossible , au moins elles ne seraient plus enfermés dans une voiture ensemble (aussi spacieuse qu'elle soit , meme une Mercedes a ses limites .)

Au moment meme de leurs arrivé a Mifflin Street , Regina pu apercevoir Snow et David pres de sa porte , et elle laissa s'echapper un autre soupir , d'agacement cette fois ci ,elle aurait aimer pouvoir prendre un café dans sa cuisine et se poser afin de reflechir a la situation mais apparament les Charmants ne lui laisseraient jamais une seconde de repit .

Emma lui lanca un regard d'excuse plein d'apprehension et Regina ne put s'empecher d'eprouver un peu d'empathie pour la blonde , elle se permit donc de sourire , esperant la rassurer et sortit la premiere de sa voiture , sure d'elle , comme si rien d'anormal ne s'etait passé la nuit derniere , comme si elle ne s'etait pas endormie completement nue contre la poitrine de leurs filles ainée . Et le Sheriff ne pouvait s'empecher d'etre admirative et d'admirer la vue ( ce pantalon etait particulierement flatteur ) avant de partir elle aussi a la rencontre de ses parents .

Snow se precipita vers elles , deux perruches qu'elles présumaient etre les victimes de Carter , voletant a coté de sa tete .

« Ah vous etes enfin la ! Avant de vous exposer la situation j'ai promis a Harrold et Alice de vous demandez de leurs rendres leurs tailles humaines , ce serait possible ? J espere que tu peux faire quelquechose Regina , en tant que consultante Magique de cette ville tu aurais du le faire il y a deja deux jours , c'est tout de meme ton devoir «

« J'avais plus urgent a faire si tu veux bien m'excuser «

« Oh , oui evidemment ! Je suis désolée mais je me sentais si mal pour eux qu'il fallait que je demande tout de suite«

Snow baissa legerement les yeux et Regina retroussa ses narines , mais d'un geste vague de la main elle designa les deux perruches qui furent aussitot entourés d'une fumée violette , lorsque celle ci se dissipa , les deux tourtereaux (et c'etait le cas de le dire) etaient de nouveaux humains , nus comme des vers , et avec encore quelques plumes sur le posterieurs mais personne ne préféra le mentionner ne voulant pas vexer la brune qui de toute facon , Emma le savait bien au vu du sourire en coin qu'affichait la Reine , l'avait fait expres .

Apres de bref remerciement , les deux victimes se mirent a courir pour rejoindre au plus vite leurs maison en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher leurs parties genitales , et meme David ne put s'empecher de laisser s'echapper un ricanement malgré le regard reprobateur de sa femme .

La Reine se retourna vers le couple , evitant soigneusement du regard le Sheriff , préférant pour une fois regarder Mary Margaret plutot que sa fille et leur demanda de l air le plus hautain dont elle etait capable

« Et si l'on m'expliquait les details de cette pseudo-revolution ? Je n'aime pas vraiment etre pressée et j'aimerais au plus vite retourner a une vie normale si personne n y voit d'inconvenient «

« Et bien ... »

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Effectivement c'etait vraiment le chaos a Storybrooke , apparament meme les nonnes etaient completement accro a leurs poussiere de fée , certes il y avait eu quelques histoires de deals ces dernieres années , mais aujourd'hui un groupe de religieuses rebelles avait pris possession des mines de Storybrooke et utilisait la magie a profusion ( apres tout il y avait un certain stock a ecouler ) et la distribuait a qui voulait bien rejoindre leurs causes , et ils etaient nombreux .

Apparament Simplet et Atchoum avait decidé de les aider , ainsi qu'un bon nombre de residents de Storybrooke qui consideraient injuste le fait que la Magie leurs soit refuser . Les Manifestations etaient nombreuses , et parfois violente . Whale etait le leader d un groupe plutot extremiste qui voulait prendre le pouvoir sur Storybrooke et utiliser la magie pour la Medecine et leurs industries .

Mais apparament le coeur du probleme etait une Société Secrete . La Societe Secretes des Mages et Sorcieres Anonymes de Storybrooke . Une Dizaine de personne tout au plus qui s entrainaient a pratiquer la Magie et dont Carter avait fait partie . Vetu de Capuchon violet sombre ils avaient été accueilli par une grande partie de la ville comme des Messie , apparament seule l'un des de ces membres essayait de calmer les choses et de limiter au mieux les degats , mais celui ci refusait categoriquement de parler aux Charming sans son capuchon violet et une voix clairement masqué , il leur avait presenté ses excuses et leurs avaient promis de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour raisonner ses condisciples , sans grand succes .

Regina et David etaient partis au plus vite fermer la ville , de peur qu'une nouvelle horde de tourisme n'envahissent a nouveau Main Street , l'ancienne maire avait telephoner aux agences de tourisme presente a Storybrooke et avait declaré la ville en etat de Quarantaine pour cause d'une epidemie tres serieuse , puis elle avait rejoint Charming et ils s'etaient tout deux appliqué a poser des cristaux le long de la limite de la ville afin qu'aucun passant ne puisse y entrer . Comme l'avait dit la Reine « Mieux faut prevenir que Guerir «

Et Desormais Emma etait dans sa voiture en compagnie de sa mere , et elles preparaient leurs interventions a la mairie ou devait se tenir une reunion entre les deux partis . Snow voulait regler tout cela de maniere diplomate et bien que le Sheriff soit completement d accord avec elle , elle n avait pas autant d'espoir que Mary-Margaret sur l'issue de ce meeting .

« Mon dieu , heureusement que Ruby a accepté de garder les petits je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle , vraiment «

« Hm Hm »

« Toute cette pagaille est affreusement stressante , ton pere et moi nous nous sommes memes disputés tu te rend compte ? ca ne nous etais pas arrivé depuis Septembre 2014 «

« Hm hm «

« Je suis contente que tu sois la , et je suis sure qu'avec Regina de notre coté tout ira bien , elle a beau avoir essayer de me tuer pendant des années et avoir maudit toute la foret enchantée juste pour se venger ca me rassure de l'avoir avec nous «

« Hm hm «

« D'ailleurs comment etait votre sejour a New york ? »

« Hm hm «

Emma n'ecoutait pas vraiment sa mere , a vrai dire son cerveau etait trop occupé , son esprit vagabondait entre la situation desastreuse qu elle devait regler au plus vite et le souvenir d une tete brune entre ses jambes . Elle regrettait presque d'avoir couché avec Regina ,presque, parce que tout serait tellement plus simple si elles pouvaient travailler a nouveau main dans la main , metaphoriquement parlant bien sur meme si le fait de tenir la main de la reine ne derangeait pas vraiment Emma , bien au contraire . Mais vraiment , bien que la situation ne soit pas affreusement genante ,toute leur relation avait changé , ce n etait plus aussi naturel qu avant , chaque mot etait pesé , et Emma tournait 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler et elle aurait préféré la tourner 7 fois contre celle de la Reine mais vraiment le Sheriff commencait a s'egarer .

« Emma ? »

« ... »

« Emma ?

« ... »

« EMMA ? »

Le Sheriff sursauta et lanca un regard d'excuse a sa mere

« Tu disais ? »

« Ton sejour a New York s'est bien passé ? »

Emma Swan ne pouvait pas penser a un pire sujet a ce moment la , meme la vie sexuelle de ses parents aurait été préférable .

« Oh , heu , oui «

« C'est tout ? »

« Comment ca c'est tout ? «

« Votre mission s'est bien deroulé ? Vous avez eu le temps de visiter quelquechose ? »

« Oh oui , la mission s'est tres bien deroulé , et Regina voulait voir le Musée d'histoire naturelle alors ... »

Snow avait le regard remplis de doutes et de suspicions , certes sa fille n'etait pas la personne la plus bavarde au monde mais generalement elle arrivait a aligner plus de deux mots dans une conversation . Elle fronca legerement les sourcils

« Tu n'as pas chaud avec ton pull ? »

Emma maudit interieurement sa mere , apparament elle était arriver a trouver un sujet encore pire que leurs petite escapade New Yorkaise . Et pendant que son cerveau tentait de trouver une excuse un peu pres acceptable elle pouvait sentir le sang lui monter aux joues .

« Non ... je ... j'ai le rhume , il fait froid a New York . »

« Plus que dans le Maine ? »

« Hm hm «

Mary Margaret soupira , et decida de remettre cette conversation a plus tard , elle avait plusieurs amis et animaux a contacter avant de commencer cette reunion qui s'annoncait tendu , sa fille et Regina avait beau la prendre une pour une Optimiste incontrollé elle n'etait tout de meme pas aussi naive qu'on pouvait le penser , elle avait juste une faiblesse pour les oiseaux et les chiots en peluches mais elle n'etait certainement pas idiote et elle reconnaissait une cause perdue quand elle en voyait une . Cette Reunion etait cependant importante pour descerner ses alliés dans cette mini guerre civile qui commencait a prendre forme et il etait cruciale qu'elle s'y rende preparé , elle poussa donc dans un coin de sa tete l'attitude plus qu'etrange de sa fille ainée et commenca a noter sur un petit bloc de papier bleu ciel ( ce n'etait certes pas tres profesionel mais adorable) les grandes lignes de son discours .

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

22 mai : 21h30

Regina et David les avaient rejoins depuis quelques minutes minutes , le sort de protection autour de la ville etait operationel , et la Reine avait relu le discours de Snow y ajoutant quelques annotations , souriant lorsqu'elle surligna trois fois l'unique faute d'orthographe qu'avait fait son ancienne belle-fille . Mary Margaret grimaca legerement lorsqu'elle vut son discours entierement revu et corrigée mais connaissait trop bien la brune pour lui faire ne serait ce qu'une remarque deplacé .

En temps que nouveau maire , Snow s'avanca sur le podium suivit de pres par David , car vraiment il etait rare qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit en etant separé , Emma les avait plusieurs fois surpris a aller aux toilettes ensemble , et trouvait ca aussi genant que bizarre mais elle ne préférait pas s'attarder sur ce genre de details .

Regina s'etait assise a coté d'elle , droite comme un I , et visiblement tendue . Sa main frola neanmoins la sienne pour lui donner un feuille de papier plié en 4 .

« Je t'ai ecris un discours «

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es le Sheriff de la ville , et tu as une image beaucoup moins royaliste que tes parents puisque tu as été élévé dans ce monde , si quelqu'un peut faire la différence ici c'est toi . Evidemment je me suis dit que ca ne te viendrait jamais a l'idée alors pendant que ton pere posait les cristaux j'en ai profité pour ecrire «

« Tu as laissé mon pere posé tous les Cristaux ? »

« J'etais en Talon haut ! Et c'est vraiment ca que tu retiens de la conversation ? »

« Oh heu non , c'est juste que ... tu ne penses pas que les gens vont remarquer que ce n'est pas vraiment mon style ? »

« Pour qui me prends tu ? Je l ai ecrit comme tu l aurais fait , j'ai meme ajouter des fautes de grammaires et des insultes .»

« Tu penses que je ne sais pas ecrire ? «

« J'ai lu les papiers que tu me rendais lorsque j'etais Maire Emma , et excuse moi mais tu n'es certainement pas Virginia Woolf , et de toutes facons tu as toujours été un peu plus authentique , c'est ce qui fait ton charme . »

Emma haussa un sourcil

« Mon charme ? »

« Je parle a un niveau politique evidemment «

« Evidemment «

Elles partagerent un regard , puis se detournerent l'une de l'autre , legerement embarrassé , une nuit a New York etait deja suffisamment compliqué a gerer , si elles continuaient a flirter ici , cela pourrait amener a d'autres choses , d autres nuits ,des choses et des nuits beaucoup plus compliqué maintenant qu'elles etaient revenus a Storybrooke .

Mary Margaret s'eclaircit la gorge et commenca son discours .

Meme Regina devait l'admettre , l ancienne Princesse savait parler a un public ,elle leurs donnait toute son attention et elle savait montrer qu elle se souciait vraiment du bien etre des habitants de Storybrooke , malheureusement ce n'etait pas suffisant .

Les Membres de la SSMSAS ne lui avait pas preté grande attention , a part un seul qui ecoutait attentivement chaque ligne , semblant hocher la tete lorsqu'un argument valable ce faisait entendre .

Une petite femme en capuchon violet s'etait alors avancé , et avait pris la parole . Certes son visage etait caché mais au vu de sa silouhette tout le monde avait reconnu Baba Yaga , Sorciere a l'accent inimitable , et dont la radinerie legendaire avait causé bien des tours aux habitants de Storybrooke . Mais Baba Yaga avait beau etre radine , vieille et quelque peu aigrie , elle avait ce charisme incroyable qui vous emportait aux premiers mots , et quand elle parlait de Magie et Liberté Emma avait presque envie de l'applaudir.

Elle exigeait immédiatement que la loi Anti-Magie soit revoqué et que Storybrooke soit a nouveau coupé du monde , il n y avait aucune raison de cacher qui ils etaient , ils avaient vecu dans le mensonge pendant 28 ans et elle n'avait plus envie de passer sa vie a pretendre etre une vieille dame vendant beaucoup trop chers des bijoux boheme.

Le discours d 'Emma bien que parfaitement redigé et approprié a la situation , se rapella la Reine en se reconfortant mentalement , n avait malheureusement pas eu l effet escompté et a vrai dire personne ne l ecoutait vraiment . Parce que la magie etait affreusement tentante apres tout , elle rendait votre travail beaucoup plus facile , repassait votre linge , et pouvait meme faire tomber sous vos charmes votre jolie voisines . Elle pouvait egalement engendrer un crime beaucoup plus dangereux qu une simple metamorphose en oiseaux de compagnie et c etait bien la le probleme .

Emma aurait bien aimé s'aider de la magie pour faire ses papiers et ranger son appartement , mais elle n arrivait pas a oublier Pan , et Cora , Et Zelena , et Rumple , et Regina et les millions d autres problemes qu 'elle avait du affronter . Mais les habitants de Storybrooke avait été élévé dans un pays ou il etait parfaitement normal de partir en guerre contre les ogres et les chimeres a l'age de 13 ans et demi alors il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi etre surprise .

La ville etait donc toujours scindé en deux , et Whale et Baba Yaga comptait bien faire leur revolution pour de vrai et pas seulement s entasser dans la Mairie pour prendre le thé avec Snow White tout en discutant politique . Non ils avaient de l'ambition .

Et il avait donné rendez vous aux habitants de Storybrooke le jour suivant a 20h , pour leur montrer de quoi ils etaient capable .

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

23 mai : 01h30

Regina , Emma , Snow ,David et Ruby etaient donc tous assis dans le salon des charmants , dans le petit pavillion a deux pas de Mifflin Street qu'ils avaient acheter apres la naissance de leurs deuxieme enfant. Snow avait preparé des chocolats chaud canelle pour tout le monde , que la Reine refusa bien evidemment , affichant sans le cacher son degout pour cette boisson chaude affreusement calorique et dont apparament l addiction etait génétique puisque toute la famille charmant au grand complet semblait accro au lait chaud chocolaté/cannelé meme si la plupart d entre eux etaient tous des adultes approchant la quarantaine .

Le plan etait plutot simple vraiment , mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de reflechir , et tout le monde etait plutot fatigué , meme le maquillage parfait de Regina laissait apparaitre ses cernes , et Emma ne put s'empecher de penser , le sourire aux levres qu'apres tout elles n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi la nuit derniere .

Le lendemain lorsque Whale et ses sbires se reunirait Regina reprendrait sa personalité d'Evil Queen en esperant qu'elle fasse suffisemment peur aux habitants de Storybrooke pour qu'ils decident de se calmer , elle leur avait certifié avoir assez de pouvoir pour s'occuper de « quelques nonnes recalcitrantes et de 3 apprentis sorcier «

Ruby quand a elle les menacerait de les manger a la prochaine pleine lune , ils etaient serieusement temps de rappeler a ses congeneres que le Loup Garou de Twilight etait un chihuaha en peluche a coté d'elle . Snow , David , et Emma se poseraient en sauveur , arrivant a raisonner Regina et Ruby grace a un discours cliché sur l'amitié , le bien et l'amour Veritable et la Reine n aurait plus qu'a s empecher de lever les yeux aux ciel. Cette comedie ne plaisait pas vraiment a la brune , ca ne la derangeait pas vraiment de faire peur aux habitants de Storybrooke et rien ne l'empecherait « d'accitentellement « casser un bras ou deux a Whale mais ce plan tenait a peine debout et pouvait tourner en chaos total a tout moment , ils pourraient y avoir un nombre de blessés colossale et creer de veritable bains de sang n'etait plus vraiment son passe temps favori . Emma ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu non plus , au vu des regards inquiets qu'elle lui lancait .

Emma, Regina et Ruby partirent 1h plus tard , et tandis que l'ancien petit Chaperon Rouge prenait le volant de son pick up , le Sheriff grimpa dans la Mercedes de l'ancienne Maire n'ayant toujours pas recupéré sa cocinelle .

« Si ca ne te derange pas j'aimerais voir Henry avant de rentrer chez moi , il m'a envoyé un sms pour me dire qu'il avait préféré rester vivre chez toi parce que je cite « les reunions de guerres me semblaient beaucoup plus interessante dans mes contes de fée «

Regina eut un sourire

« Il m'a envoyé la meme chose , mais m'a dit qu'il ne supportait juste plus de s occuper des 3 enfants et de ne pas etre payé juste parce qu'il est de la famille «

« Ce qui est surement plus proche de la vérité «

« Surement oui . »

« Donc ... ? »

La Reine eut un soupir

« Tu peux passer , de toutes facons il va falloir qu'on parle nous aussi . Je comptais attendre que toute cette pagaille soit reglé mais tu es tellement nerveuse lorsque que tu te retrouves entre moi et tes parents que ca ne peut pas vraiment attendre «

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment ? »

« Une discussion aussi pénible soit elle est toujours plus agréable accompagné d'un verre de scotch »

« Oh tu n'as pas peur de boire en ma compagnie ? »

La Brune lui lanca un regard noir , qui s'egara quelque peu sur son cou pour etre honnete , ou l'on pouvait voir , si l on se concentrait ,de legeres traces de griffures disparaissant derriere sa nuque .

Elles descendirent au 101 Mifflin Street , et Regina fit signe a Emma de patienter dans son petit salon ( parce qu'evidemment Regina etait le genre de femme a avoir un petit salon ) Tandis qu'elle descendait chercher sa bouteille de Scotch , a son retour les mains du Sheriff etaient devenus terriblement moites , et elle avait presque peur que son verre lui glisse des mains .

« On ne parle pas a Henry d'abord ? »

« Je te rends si nerveuse que ca Princesse ? »

Leurs regards se croiserent , et Regina regretta immediatement ses mots , ce qui n'etait qu'un surnom moqueur devenait affreusement mal placé et genant , Emma regardait desormais ses chaussures avec grands interet et ne semblait pas vraiment prete a la regarder de nouveaux dans les yeux .

« Pour te repondre , je pense qu'il est mieux que tu passes tot demain matin pour lui parler , il est tard et je prefere qu'il reste endormi . Et Puis on ne sait jamais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois aussi eloquente que tu l'etais avec David lorsqu'il t'as posé des questions sur notre voyage , tout le monde a vu qu'il c'etait passé quelquechose et ta mere m'a demandé si l'on s'etait disputé ou si tu avais rencontré une vieille connaissance . »

« Tu lui a repondu quoi ? «

«Qu'on s'entendait peut etre mieux mais que je n'etais certainement devenue pas ta confidente , et que je n'ai aucun interet a connaitre ta vie personelle lorsque ca ne concerne pas directement Henry «

« Oh , c'est bien «

« Je sais . Contrairement a toi je suis une actrice crédible . »

« Eh! Je ne suis pas si mal que ca «

« Si ca peut te consoler , tu es bien plus douée que ta mere «

« Venant de toi ca me touche enormément «

Regina soupira , et s'assit sur le canapé a coté d'Emma , elle n avait pas vraiment envie d avoir cette conversation , maintenant ou jamais , malheureusement elle devait mettre un terme a tous ca , Pour Henry . Il avait été devasté lorsque son pere et sa mere s'etait separé quelques années plus tot , et memes si ils etaient resté amis , ce n'etait pas vraiment leurs genre a elles . Si jamais tous se passait mal , ce qui etait plus que probable vu leurs deux characteres , elles recommenceraient a se hair , peut etre meme plus qu'avant , et une partie d'elle savait qu 'il fallait s 'arreter maintenant , ne plus jamais en parler , et retourner a leur etrange amitié qu'elle appreciait tant (en secret evidemment ) . Une autre partie d'elle en revanche , celle qui etait impulsive , celle pour qui les consequences n'importaient peu , n'avait qu'une envie . C 'etait de ne plus penser a rien , et a se plaquer tout contre Emma , et laisser la vie les embarquer, voir jusqu'a ou elles pourraient les emmener .

Mais Regina etait desormais une femme responsable , elle avait arreté les meurtres , les manipulations politiques et son fils restait et resterait toujours la personne la plus importante a ses yeux et elle se devait de penser a lui en premier , peut etre que lorsqu'il partirait a l'université elle pourrait se permettre de...

Non , non vraiment elle se devait d'etre ferme et de ne poser aucune conditions lorsqu'elle mettrait un terme a cette pseudo-relation .

« Ecoute Emma ... »

Le Sheriff lui coupa la parole

« Je sais , qu'on ne devrait pas , et vraiment qu'on n'aurait pas du , pour Henry et mes parents , le scandale si les gens apprennent que L'Evil Queen et la Sauveuse preferent etre toutes nues sous des draps plutot que d'avoir une conversation polie et forcée mais ... c'est trop tard maintenant non ? »

« Ce n'est pas trop tard pour mettre terme a cette histoire qui de toutes manieres ne peut que terminer mal «

«Si tout s'arrete maintenant ca terminera mal . »

« Emma tu sais bien que ... »

« Je ne te demande pas de te marier avec moi , ou qu'on ai quoi que ce soit de serieux , je ne sais meme pas si on en est capable mais personne n'a a savoir non ? »

Regina pinca les levres , elle avait décidemment toujours du mal a ne pas ceder a la tentation .

« Maintenant je n'arrive meme pas a te regarder sans etre affreusement génée et ca ne me plait pas du tout , on a une relation speciale mais j aime bien passer du temps avec toi et je ne veux pas perdre ca . Et puis pour Henry , il part pour l'Université dans deux ans , on pourrait juste voir comment ca se passe , et si tout ce termine mal , il sera deja adulte et loin et on n'aura juste a pretendre bien s'entendre pour Noel . »

« Et si tout ce passe bien ? Tu comptes en parler a tes parents ? J'aurais certainement une foule en furie sur le pas de ma porte m'accusant d'avoir abusé de la sauveuse lorsque ca se saura et crois moi c est plutot desagreable . »

« J etais pour plus partir . Partir tres loin et ne jamais revenir . Enfin si de temps en temps evidemment , et je pourrais Skyper mes parents et ... »

« Tu veux partir avec moi ? »

Parce que Regina avait beau avoir reussi sa redemtpion ,avoir de bons rapport avec certains habitants , elle avait meme une amie sur qui elle pouvait compter meme si c etait une fée alcoolique mais elle etait toujours une handicapée emotionelle et elle n'arrivait pas vraiment a comprendre pourquoi Emma Swan voudrait partir avec elle . Une ancienne meurtriere , incapable d'entretenir une vrai relation saine , du moins plus depuis ses 16 ans et demi et son mariage et la derniere personne pour qui la blonde devrait ressentir une quelconque attirance .

« Oui . Enfin pourquoi pas ? A un certain point j'aimerais quitter Storybrooke et je pense que si ce n'etait pas pour Henry tu serais parti il y a longtemps non ? »

« Oui «

Et Emma pouvait voir sur le visage de la Reine , qu'elle en avait envie elle aussi , et qu'elle etait a deux doigts de la faire craquer , et vraiment elle etait peut trop fatigué mais elle avait surement le temps de se glisser dans les draps de soie de l'ancienne maire non ? De toutes manieres elle s'approcha doucement , posa une main sur l'estomac de Regina et elle put voir dans ses yeux , ce meme regard qu'elle avait pu voir a New York , un regard qui lui faisait sentir toutes sortes de choses dans son bas ventre, le regard qui faisait trembler ses genoux et qui faisait battre son coeur un peu trop fort contre sa poitrine , un regard mélé avec de l'incrédulité et quelquechose qui ressemblait beaucoup a de l'affection .

Et la tentation etait trop forte , et Regina l'avait attiré contre elle , en passant la main derriere sa ceinture , et leurs nez se touchaient legerement et la Reine avait cette voix rauque incroyablement sexy quand elle parlait

« Tu vas le regrettez Princesse . «

et le Sheriff eut a peine le temps de sentir les levres de la brune contre les siennes que ...

CRACK

Un bruit affreusement fort au premier etage les firent sursautés et elles echangerent un regard inquiet

« Henry ? «

Elles se precipiterent dans sa chambre , manquant de tomber dans les escaliers en se marchant plus ou moins dessus .

Henry etait debout dans sa chambre, visiblement essouflé , les cheveux en batailles , les joues rougi par le froid , et apparament venait de cacher quelquechose sous son lit .

Et Regina pouvait sentir une odeur qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles , celle de la magie .

Emma par contre ne sauta pas aux memes conclusions .

« Tu te masturbais c'est ca ? «

« MAMAN ! »

« EMMA!? »

Deux voix indignés s'etaient elevés dans la piece .

« Quoi ? Regina il faut arreter d'etres naives , il a 16 ans et c'est parfaitement normal , et je veux dire , essouflé , les joues rouges , visiblement honteux d'etre prix sur le fait et ce que j'imagine etre ton ordinateur portable sous ton lit , avec surement beaucoup d'onglets ouverts sur des sites pas vraiment autorisé avant que tu n'es 18 ans .Je me trompe ? «

Henry sembla perdue dans ses pensées pendant un moment , et decida qu'apres tout le jeu en valait la chandelle .

« Hm .. oui , je ne savais pas que vous etiez rentrés «

Emma fronca les sourcils , parce que ca , c'etait clairement un mensonge .Avant qu'elle ne puisse reagir , la Reine avait pris la parole .

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques avec de la Magie Henry , mais apparament c'est assez grave pour que tu preferes pretendre etre mortifié parce qu'on t'aurait retrouvé sur un site pornographique .Je veux la verité maintenant ! «

« La Magie ? Regina qu'est ce que tu racontes .?»

« Si tu te serais plus interessé au cours de Magie que je t'ai donné il y a quelques années tu aurais été capable de ressentir toi aussi que cette piece empeste la magie . »

« Et ce n'est pas possible qu'il fasse les deux ,c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu utilisais tout le temps la magie quand tu couchais avec tous ces gens dans... »

Henry les regarda tour a tour , aussi surpris , qu'horrifié , que degouté

« Vous parlez de ce genre de choses ensemble ? «

« Non! «

Elles avaient repondu du meme voix , legerement paniqué , legerement trop vite aussi . Et Regina fusillait Emma du regard qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air terrifié .

La Reine s'esclaircit la gorge .

« Emma a juste des sujets de conversations incroyablement innapropriés quand elle boit trop , et crois moi ca m'a autant gené que toi MAIS cela n'empeche pas que tu n'as pas repondu a ma question , qu'est ce que tu fabriquais dehors , avec de la magie et qu'est ce qu'il y a sous ton lit et tu ferais mieux de me repondre maintenant Henry James Mills «

Henry etait absolument terrifié , non seulement il venait juste d'apprendre qu'apparament sa mere faisait des choses bizarres avec la magie avec tout un tas de personne , mais elle etait en colere , tres en colere . Et vraiment il avait l'habitude de la voir dans cet etat avec les autres , mais pas vraiment avec lui . Il etait son petit prince , et meme si ces jours ci c'etait plus embarassant qu'autre chose cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas usé cette voix , calme et posée , mais plutot froide ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait etre vraiment puni et qu'ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de redouter cette punition .

De temps en temps ca craignait vraiment d'avoir l'Evil Queen pour mere adoptive .

Il lanca un regard a Emma lui implorant son aide , mais elle n'etait pas suicidaire au point de faire expres de rediriger les foudres de Regina vers elle .

Et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire , il restait juste planté la , la bouche legerement ouverte , comme petrifié dans une expression tres similaire a celle qu'aurait eu Emma .

La Reine leva les yeux aux ciels et d'un geste de la main elle fit sortir par Magie un le coffre qu'il avait sous son lit , elle l'ouvrit et devant elle se tenait les preuves flagrantes de son delit .

Un necessaire a potion , des cristaux , et une cape violette , une cape de la SSMSAS .

Et a ce moment la , avec ses deux meres le regardant avec un melange de colere , d'incredulité et d'inquietude il ne s'etait jamais senti aussi coupable et géné de toute sa vie et vraiment se faire surprendre en train de se masturber c'etait presque une situation idyllique a coté .

Emma prit la parole en premiere , et elle etait presque folle de rage . Pour la premiere fois de sa vie elle se mit a lui crier dessus .

« MAIS C EST PAS POSSIBLE , TU ... TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU FAIS AU MOINS ? TU METS DES GENS EN DANGER , TU TE BATS CONTRE TES GRANDS PARENTS ET QUOI ENCORE ? WHALE EST DEVENU TON MEILLEUR AMI ? TU SAIS QUE C EST DANGEREUX ? JE VEUX DIRE DEMAIN TA MERE ALLAIT SE BATTRE CONTRE VOUS , TU AURAIS PU ETRE BLESSÉ , TU POURRAIS MEME ... »

Sa voix se cassa soudainement et elle frotta ses yeux de sa main droite , parce que depuis Neverland , elle ne s etait jamais vraiment remise de l avoir cru mort devant ses yeux et vraiment si il n y avait qu une seule raison pour laquelle elle avait tenu a ce que Storybrooke soit le moins dangereux et le plus normal possible c etait pour Henry . Pour sauver le petit garcon qui etait venu la chercher a Boston et qui etait beaucoup trop curieux pour son propre bien . Et maintenant il etait ...

Elle sentit la main de Regina se poser contre son dos , chaude et rassurante .

La Reine prit une respiration , la reaction d'Emma l'avait curieusement calmer , et elle se sentait prete a parler calmement .

« Calme toi , ca ne sert plus a rien de s'enerver pour ca, «

et son pouce tracait des petits cercles aux creux de ses rains et ca appaissait le Sheriff plus qu'elle ne l'aurait penser .

« Henry , j'espere et je pense je t'ai assez bien eduqué , je veux dire , que nous t'avons assez bien eduqués ... »

Emma lui lanca un regard qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment decrire et son coeur rata un battement , et vraiment comment tout etait devenu aussi compliqué en seulement deux jours ?

« ... pour assumer le fait que tu n y es pour rien dans les derniers evenements et que tu es la personne qui a essaye de calmer les choses , entre les Charmants et cette pseudo société secrete aux costumes ridicules .Je sais que tu n es pas une espece de ... Hooligans surnaturel .Mais il va falloir tout nous expliquer . Je veux savoir le pourquoi et le comment . Maintenant . »

Henry regarda sa mere , la main toujours posé contre le dos d'Emma mais n'y preta pas beaucoup d'attention , il allait devoir trouver les mots justes , et ca ne s'annoncait pas vraiment facile , parce qu'au depart tout etait tellement innocent , ce n'etait pas grand chose , et maintenant il avait mis en quelquesorte en dangers la vie de personne et merde il se sentait affreusement mal et il n'arrivait meme plus a se reconnaitre .

« Il y a un peu pres un an , je me suis demandé si moi aussi je n'avais pas des pouvoirs magiques , je veux dire je suis le petits fils de Rumplestilskin et le fils de la sauveuse et c'etait vraiment probable que moi aussi je puisse etre un grand sorcier ou quelquechose dans ce genre la . J ai volé un de tes livres et j ai commencé a m'entrainer par moi meme , je n etais pas vraiment doué mais c 'etait vraiment interessant et je voulais certains cristaux et ingredients pour des potions . Et pas des potions malefiques juste des trucs ... innocents , pour se faire pousser la barbe plus vite , pour grandir , ce genre de truc quoi . »

« Et apparament tu n'as donc pas assez lu ton livre pour savoir que La magie a toujours un prix ? «

Ouch . Il ne l'avait pas volé celle la .

« Du coup , je me suis dits que je les trouverais surement chez Baba Yaga je ne voulais pas que tu remarques que certains trucs te manque et quand je l'ai approché elle m'a proposé de me donner des cours et c'est comme ca que je suis devenue un membre de la SSMSAS . »

Emma eut un ricanement

« Essaye d'avoir l'air un peu moins fier la prochaine fois «

« Et c 'etait genial au debut ,je veux dire je ne pensais pas qu'apres l'histoire de Carter tout allait tourner au desastre et j'essaye vraiment de les raisonner tu sais mais ... je veux dire ce n'est pas la bonne methode mais tu peux comprendre non ? On devrait pouvoir nous aussi user la magie , il devrait y avoir des lois . »

Regina le coupa

« Il y a une loi , et tu l'a deja franchi et j'aimerais eviter que mon fils unique finisse sa vie en prison si c'etait possible «

« Grand pere et Maman tiennent la prison de Storybrooke ca ne risque pas d'arriver . »

Emma le fusilla du regard

« Maman vient juste peut etre de changer d'avis «

« Ecoute moi Henry , je veux que tu nous dises tout ce que tu sais sur le plan de Whale et de Baba Yaga , demain tu resteras ici , je ne veux pas te voir dans la ville , meme dans le jardin suis je assez clair ? »

« Mais je peux vous aider , j'ai de la magie ... »

« Et il est hors de question que tu t'en serves «

Henry leur raconta donc , tout ce qu'il savait , mais si elles pensaient réellement qu'il allait rester la , dans sa chambre , pendant que la guerre civile reignait a Storybrooke elles avaient tout faux . Ce n'etait pas juste qu'il etait un adolescent rebelle a meche de 16 ans et demi , non toute sa famille etait des heros et il etait temps qu'il en devienne un , ils savaient que ses meres reagiraient comme ca , elles ne pouvaient pas le comprendre mais demain ils leurs prouveraient sa valeur et elles seraient bien obligés d'admettre que pour une fois il avait raison .

SQSQSQSQQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Il etait 3h du matin et Emma avait deja bu 4 Scotch , sa gorge la brulait legerement et elle etait a deux doigts de s'endormir sur le canapé de Regina .

Et dire qu'il y a deux jours elle se vantait aupres de Michael que son fils etait surement le garcon le plus raisonnable de tous Storybrooke , maintenant c'etait un delinquent magique et revolutionnaire , mieux vaut ca qu un accro aux amphétamines mais tout de meme .

« On devrait aller se coucher . »

Emma tourna la tete vers Regina

« On ? »

« Tu as trop bu pour prendre la route , et ce n'est pas comme ci je te laisserais toucher un jour le volant de ma Mercedes . Et franchement je suis trop fatigué pour te ramener . Tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami . »

Emma semblait vexe et avait la meme expression qu un petit chiot appeuré a laquelle on venait de daigner un morceau de Bacon . Regina eut presque envie de caresser doucement sa nuque pour la consoler mais cela aurait vraiment etrange .

«Je n'ai pas vraiment la tete a ce genre de chose maintenant , je veux juste dormir «

Maintenant elle se sentait obligé de se justifier ,elle s'etait vraiment adouci ces dernieres années , heureusement que la pluparts des residents de Storybrooke la haissaient toujours parce que ce n'etait vraiment pas bon pour son ego .

« Je veux juste dormir aussi , c'est juste qu'avec tout ca je ... »

Regina passa sur la nuque d'Emma et la massa gentiment , ce n'etait pas si etrange .

C etait juste un peu terrifiant , mais pour tout ce qui etait de se montrer affectueuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que son fils Regina n'etait pas doué du tout .

« J aurais pu t'inviter dans ma chambre mais avec Henry je ... »

« Non je comprend «

Et Emma etait triste et ivre , et Regina se sentait vraiment mal pour elle , et apres toutes ces années sans avoir été capable de la moindre empathie c etait toujours une surprise pour l'ancienne Evil Queen de se sentir concernée par les autres . Mais Emma n'etait pas vraiment les autres . Elle etait l'incroyablement ennuyante Sheriff de Storybrooke , le cheveux dans sa soupe , et la personne qui la faisait sourire en meme temps , sa veste rouge lui brulait peut etre les yeux et elle reverait de la jeter au coin d une autoroute deserte mais Emma avait toujours eu cette facon d etre , de parler et juste de vivre qui l'avait touché d une certaine maniere , d une maniere qu elle ne pensait plus vraiment possible et Regina n avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments mais parfois elle savait les montrer .

Alors elle se pencha doucement et pausa ses levres sur celle d'Emma , et elle l'embrassa doucement et tendrement , le Sheriff pouvait sentir sa langue passé lentement contre la sienne , elle avait toujours cette façon de l'embrasser particuliere , comme pour lui montrer qu 'elle n etait qu 'a elle , Une Reine ne demande pas elle prend apres tout , mais juste comme ca , Emma Swan savait qu'elle n'etait pas juste un numero , qu'elle n'etait pas la 93 eme victime , elle savait que quelquepart dans le coeur il etait une fois glacé de l'Evil Queen il y avait une place qui lui etait reservé .

END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
